En la oscuridad
by Victria
Summary: Draco debe aprender una dura lección, a veces hay que vivir en la oscuridad para encontrar a quién nos lleve a la luz. Drarry.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas del capítulo:**

No estoy muy contenta con como me ha quedado este primer capi, pero bueno... aqui va... Como soy novatilla aprobecho para disculparme por todos los errores que pueda tener y prometo arreglarlos en cuanto los vea y sepa como T.T Ninguno de los presonajes es mio, ojala... haría con ellos cosas mas interesantes...

CAPITULO 1; LA HUIDA

Su vida era oscura, lo sabía, pero no siempre había sido así. Hubo un tiempo en el que las ideas de su padre aun no le habían tocado, no muy profundamente al menos. Recordaba nebulosamente las caras de sus cuidadoras, aunque no sus nombres, probablemente era demasiado pequeño. Eran buenas con él, y dulces, como si de verdad le quisieran. Puede que nunca hubiera sido realmente así, pero le gustaba pensar que para ellas fue algo más que un trabajo que cumplir. Porque un niño no puede ser oscuro, ¿verdad?

De todas formas, aquellos tiempos en los que vivía casi apartado de todo lo malo ya pasaron. No duraron mucho. Ahora podía notar como la oscuridad se le iba colando dentro, poco a poco, acechando, pudriendo todo lo bueno que podría haber crecido en su interior. Carcomiendo su alma y llenándola de negrura, como un virus que le hubieran inyectado directo al corazón, un virus hecho de prejuicios y odio sin sentido que se estaba extendiendo por todo su cuerpo sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

Mucha gente le veía y pensaba que era tan malo, mezquino y cruel como su padre. De tal palo tal astilla. Él sabía que no era así, aunque el parecido físico era innegable, los mismos ojos de un frío color gris, el mismo cabello rubio, la misma piel suave y pálida... Cuando se miraba en el espejo estas similitudes le atormentaban, pero cuando se concentraba en su mirada, tantas veces llena de dolor y otras tantas completamente vacía, no podía evitar el escalofrío que le recorría la espalda, ni el miedo que le atenazaba el estómago al pensar en lo diferentes que realmente eran y en lo atrapado que él estaba.

Se sentía solo, total, absoluta e irremediablemente solo. El mundo que le rodeaba era controlado por su padre hasta tal punto que podía notar como se quedaba sin aire, como se ahogaba sin que nadie se diera cuenta, o sin que a nadie le importara. No tenía ninguna oportunidad de huir porque no la merecía, no merecía ser salvado. Ya era tarde.

Eso era lo que le había llevado a la situación en la que se encontraba. Esa necesidad de encontrar una vía de escape para todo el dolor, para toda la angustia. Conseguir huir de su destino y sentirse vivo por fin, aunque fuera sólo unos minutos antes de morir. Sentado en el suelo del baño de prefectos, frente al alto espejo de cuerpo entero, con las piernas cruzadas y con una brillante navaja en la mano derecha analizaba su vida. Su oscura vida. Había llegado el momento de llenarla de luz.

En el fondo dudaba de que alguien le fuera a echar de menos. No tenía verdaderos amigos, no creía en el amor de unos padres que no desearon su nacimiento más allá de la pura fachada y estaba seguro del desprecio que su apellido provocaba en los demás, sus miradas se lo dejaban claro. Bueno, no sólo era por el apellido. Él también se lo había buscado con todos los insultos, la arrogancia y la superioridad con la que trataba a todo el mundo. Al final, las ideas de su padre sí que habían conseguido tocarle. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Nadie iba a llorar por él y por fin podría parar y descansar. Acabar con una vida que no era tal dejando sólo una carcasa vacía, un muñeco roto que nadie querría arreglar.

Con dolor fijó su vista en el espejo, vio las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas enrojecidas, los labios mordidos hasta casi sangrar, el pelo húmedo pegado a su frente y una decisión en sus ojos. Se vio a sí mismo como el niño que fue, demasiado asustado, demasiado preocupado por agradar a un padre tan amado como temido que nunca tenía suficiente. Un niño triste que sólo pedía amor y que nunca lo tuvo porque nadie fue capaz de ver lo horriblemente necesitado que se encontraba. Nadie lo escuchó llorar.

Despacio, con cuidado, casi como el amante que nunca iba a llegar a tener, el joven rubio comenzó a arremangarse la camisa. Podía notar las cálidas lágrimas deslizarse pero no se permitió sollozar, necesitaba tener el pulso firme. El primer corte fue como una caricia, punzante pero suave...morir cuesta muy poco. Esto le animó a continuar, dos cortes más en el brazo izquierdo y cambió la navaja de mano. El filo lanzó un destello rojizo que se reflejó en sus ojos, ya ligeramente nublados. La sangre manchaba su blanca camisa y comenzaba a formar un charco a su alrededor. Los cortes eran profundos. Le costaba sostener el mango con la mano izquierda, estaba resbaladizo y él se comenzaba a encontrar débil, aun así consiguió abrirse una herida más en el antebrazo derecho.

Se dejó caer hacia atrás, no tuvo el valor para mirar de nuevo su reflejo, no quería verse morir. Cada vez le costaba más respirar, estaba tan cansado que ya no lloraba. Le pareció oír un leve crujido y ver un brillante destello verde que le recordó el brillo de la navaja, pero ya sólo era consciente del frío suelo contra su espalda contrastando con el calor del líquido que le cubría. Una sola lágrima cayó mientras un susurro escapaba de sus labios...

- Mamá...

**Notas finales:**

Bueno....aqui esta.... cualquier crítica o comentario no solo sera bien recibido si no que ademas me hara muchiiiisima ilusión¡¡¡ GRACIAS


	2. Chapter 2

¡¡Espero que os haya gustado el primer capítulo!! Soy nueva publicando en esta página y estoy investigando como se actualiza...Voy a colgar hoy hasta el noveno capi, que es hasta donde esta publicada la historia y a partir de aqui actualizare entre el lunes y el miercoles. Aqui va el segundo!!!

**CAPITULO 2; EN LA ENFERMERÍA**

- ¿Por qué lo ha hecho?

La señora Pomfrey miró al moreno que temblaba en el marco de la puerta con cierta lástima, la desgracia siempre parecía rondarle, directa o indirectamente. Tenía el frente del uniforme manchado de sangre que no era suya y estaba casi tan pálido como el joven que en ese momento descansaba en una de las camas de la enfermería.

- No lo sé, señor Potter. La verdad es que no lo sé.

En todos sus años como enfermera en Hogwarts había visto casi de todo. Era algo natural que hubiese accidentes en los colegios donde tantos adolescentes tenían que convivir, sobre todo tratándose de colegios de magia. Pero nunca se había encontrado en una situación así, al menos nunca en la escuela.

Ya era bien entrada la noche cuando vio llegar a Potter sosteniendo de forma precaria al joven Malfoy, ambos cubiertos de tal cantidad de sangre que, durante un momento, su cerebro fue incapaz de procesar que se trataba justamente de eso, sangre. No perdió el tiempo intentando averiguar el motivo, de eso ya se encargarían los profesores, ella debía actuar de forma rápida y eficaz. Tras comprobar que sólo Malfoy estaba herido, lo tumbó en una de las camas y se dispuso a detener la hemorragia, y a darle una poción de reabastecimiento de sanguíneo.

En todo momento Potter se mantuvo apartado, como si temiera entorpecer su tarea, cosa que la mujer agradeció ya que no tenía tiempo que perder. Sólo cuando todo hubo acabado y pudo comprobar que el muchacho estaba fuera de peligro se atrevió a preguntar por lo que había pasado, aunque al ver los cortes no le costó comprenderlo por sí sola. Su propio padre se había suicidado de la misma forma cuando ella era una niña, al ver el estado del señor Malfoy no pudo evitar tener una sensación vagamente familiar. Los fantasmas del pasado nunca nos abandonan.

Potter fue escueto en su respuesta, al entrar en baño de los prefectos había descubierto al joven en el suelo, en un charco de sangre y con una navaja resbalando de su mano izquierda. Lo levantó como pudo y lo llevó a la enfermería. No tenía más que contar. Tampoco hacía falta. La mujer lanzó un profundo suspiro.

- Está bien señor Potter, no se preocupe, ha hecho lo correcto. He de avisar al director de lo ocurrido, esto es muy grave. Puede quedarse si quiere, pero entenderé que no lo haga. Sé que no es una situación agradable y el señor Malfoy aún tardará en despertar.

. Me quedaré, no hay problema.

La mujer dejó escapar un nuevo suspiro, más quebrado que el anterior. Entonces fue cuando Potter le hizo la pregunta, " ¿por qué lo ha hecho ". Ójala tuviera ella la respuesta, llevaba ya demasiados años buscándola. Se fue a buscar al director sin mirar atrás, sintiéndose más vieja que nunca. Ahora que ya había pasado el peligro los recuerdos comenzaban a asaltarla y por primera vez en su carrera pensó en que debía abandonarla y descansar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En cuanto oyó cerrarse la puerta tras él, Harry tuvo que contener un escalofrío, se obligó a si mismo a calmarse y a respirar profundamente. Nunca hubiera esperado encontrar una cosa así. Nunca. Se acercó despacio a la cama en la que estaba Malfoy y usando todo su autocontrol lo miró. Estaba mortalmente pálido, incluso sus labios habían perdido el color. Tenía la piel brillante por el sudor y una pequeña salpicadura de sangre en la barbilla que ya comenzaba a secarse. No pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta al verle de esa forma. Jamás se habían llevado bien, pero en ese momento fue incapaz de reconocer al chico que le había atormentado cada día en esa cama. Parecía más joven y tan frágil que Harry sintió un extraño deseo de protegerlo, de acabar con lo que sea que le hubiera hecho daño hasta llevarlo a ese punto.

Sin apenas darse cuenta apartó un mechón de pelo rubio de la húmeda frente, acariciando la piel en el proceso. Estaba fría, se imaginó que por la pérdida de sangre. Era casi un milagro que aún siguiera vivo. Si él hubiera llegado tan sólo unos minutos más tarde.... Debía dar las gracias a su noche de insomnio y a su decisión de última hora de tomar un baño caliente para relajarse. De repente pensó que a Malfoy no le gustaría que nadie le viera así, ensangrentado y sudoroso, él siempre iba impecable. "Si no quería que le vieran así no debería haberse abierto las venas, muerto no se debe estar muy favorecido". Ignoró ese pensamiento rápidamente, no quería pensar en eso y de todas formas quería hacer algo bueno por Draco. Necesitaba hacerlo.

Miró a su alrededor y no tardó en encontrar lo que buscaba. Cogió una esponja, una toalla y un pequeño balde que llenó de agua caliente y se dispuso a eliminar los restos de sangre del pálido cuerpo. Sabía que podía hacerlo con magia, pero por algún motivo que no supo concretar no le parecía adecuado. No bastaba con un pase de varita, quería que Draco notase su contacto, que lo sintiera con él.

Despacio le desabotonó la camisa dejando a la vista el suave pecho sin vello y con cuidado le saco los brazos de las mangas. Las heridas seguían ahí aunque la señora Pomfrey había parado la hemorragia, pasó las yemas de sus dedos por los cortes, tan horrorizado como fascinado. Con cuidado pasó uno de sus brazos por la parte de atrás del cuello de Draco para incorporarlo un poco y poder apartar la camisa de la espalda, casi no pesaba y durante un momento lo mantuvo en esa posición tan cerca de su rostro que podía ver las pequeñas perlas de sudor en sus pestañas. Era hermoso. Nunca lo había notado, pero así era. Hermoso y frágil. Harry sacudió la cabeza para apartar de ella esos pensamientos, no entendía que le había pasado.

Volvió a colocar a Draco tumbado en la cama y comenzó a pasar la esponja por su cuerpo. Primero las mejillas y la frente, después el cuello y los hombros, tuvo mucha delicadeza en los brazos, no quería provocarles más daño, continuó con el pecho y el abdomen y cuando acabó, secó cada rincón con cariño. Era la primera vez que tocaba así un cuerpo que no fuera el suyo y aunque era extraño tenía que reconocer que le gustaba, era...excitante.

Cuando iba a taparlo con la sabana tuvo un impulso y se quedó quieto, respirando con dificultad. Miró hacia la puerta para asegurarse de que no venía nadie y miró a Draco, que continuaba dormido. Dejó la sabana a un lado y pasó sus dedos por las mejillas del joven dormido. Suavemente, casi sin atreverse a tocar del todo, le fue pasando las manos por el rostro y el cuello que era aun más suave de lo que parecía... y tan cálido...siguió bajando sin pararse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Acarició el pecho notando los latidos de su corazón... Sintió un cosquilleo en sus propias mejillas y supo que se había sonrojado, pero no le importó. De todas formas nadie podía verle. Se detuvo un momento al llegar a la zona del ombligo con la mano derecha bajo un poco más colocándola justo sobre la hebilla del cinturón y subió la izquierda para acariciar la pálida mejilla, observó como se marcaban las caderas de Draco sobre el pantalón y la curva de la entrepierna, se lamió los labios sin acabar de decidirse a continuar...en ese momento el rubio abrió los ojos..


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3; DE VUELTA A LA VIDA

Draco se sentía flotar. Era como estar nadando en un cálido mar, sin ningún tipo de dolor ni miedo que pudiera preocuparle…. Un lugar lleno de luz. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se encontraba completamente en paz.

Notaba suaves caricias por su cuerpo, desde la frente y las mejillas hasta el abdomen. Como si unas manos amables le masajearan relajándole y eliminando de él todo lo malo. Purificándolo.

Poco a poco la bruma que le rodeaba se fue disipando, mientras la luz se iba volviendo más brillante y la sensación de paz disminuía devolviéndole a la realidad. Él no quería volver, quería quedarse para siempre en aquel lugar, a salvo de todo… Intento con todas sus fuerzas mantener sus ojos cerrados, negar la verdad, pero fue inútil. Los sueños siempre terminan.

Abrió los ojos con cuidado, se sentía confuso y mareado, todo era demasiado brillante y no le dejaba ver bien. Durante un momento solo pudo distinguir una sombra junta a él que le acariciaba la mejilla y el vientre. Entorno los ojos y pestañeo varias veces para aclararse la vista y entonces, por fin le reconoció. Era Harry Potter.

-¿Po… Potter?

Harry le miro asustado al oírla hablar y aparto las manos rápidamente de su cuerpo. En ese instante los recuerdos de lo que había hecho volvieron a Draco y la confusión inicial desapareció para dejar paso al miedo y la vergüenza. Potter le miraba de forma indescifrable.

-¿No… No estoy muerto?

Apenas oía su propia voz, solo podía desear que no hubiera salido tan temblorosa como él la sentía en la garganta.

-No. No estás muerto Malfoy. Yo….

-No estoy muerto.

La realidad cayó sobre él, aplastándole. Noto como las lágrimas le escocían en los ojos. No estaba muerto, ni siquiera eso había podido conseguir. Intento incorporarse pero todo le daba vueltas, Potter la sostuvo por los hombros, parecía terriblemente asustado.

-Tranquilo Malfoy, no pasa nada. Todo va a solucionarse.

-Mátame Potter, por favor, mátame.

Las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas y le daba igual que Potter estuviera presente, le daba igual estar suplicándole para que acabara con su vida. Estaba completamente roto, no había nada que Potter pudiera hacerle que fuera peor de lo que él estaba dispuesto a hacerse a sí mismo.

Lo único que Draco no esperaba era que Harry le abrazara con tanta fuerza y tan bruscamente que el mundo pareció descolocarse a su alrededor. Al notar esos brazos aferrándole, al notar el calor del otro chico, se descubrió a si mismo devolviendo el abrazo. Agarrándose a ese cuerpo como si fuera una tabla de salvación. Probablemente en ese momento lo así era. Hundió la cara en el hueco de su cuello y se puso a llorar sintiendo que no iba a poder detenerse jamás.

Potter comenzó a acariciarle el pelo con dulzura mientras le susurraba al oído que todo iba a ir bien, que ya no debía preocuparse por nada, y Draco quiso creerle. Continuaron en esa posición hasta que los sollozos de Draco se convirtieron en pequeños hipidos, y aun entonces ninguno de los dos se atrevió a separarse. Finalmente el primero en hablar fue Harry, todavía dentro del abrazo.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?

-No lo sé. ¿Cómo he acabado aquí?

-Yo te encontré y te traje.

-Debiste haberme dejado allí y haberte ido.

Potter se separo de él lo justo para cogerle por la barbilla y mirarle a los ojos.

-No vuelvas a decir eso. Malfoy no se qué te ha pasado, pero te aseguro que no hay nada en el mundo por lo que se deba hacer una cosa así. Tú vales más que todo esto, sea lo que sea lo puedes superar.

-No lo intentes Potter.

-Consolarme, no hay nada que puedas decir ahora mismo que me haga sentir mejor. Así que no lo intentes.

-¿Que te abrace te hace sentir mejor?

Después de un momento de silencio se atrevió a contestar.

-Si.

Sin decir una palabra más Harry volvió a abrazarle, de una forma más tierna, más tranquila. Draco apoyo de nuevo la cabeza en su hombro notando por primera vez el olor del otro chico envolviéndole y el suave roce de su mano desnuda en su espalda desnuda. No había mentido, realmente le hacía sentir mejor. No recordaba que nadie le hubiera abrazado así nunca.

Una leve tos les llamo la atención a su espalda haciendo que rompieran el abrazo.

-Señora Pomfrey.

-Me alegro de que haya despertado Señor Malfoy. El profesor Snape se encuentra en el pasillo, le he prohibido entrar en vista de que lo que usted necesita es descanso, pero si quiere puede hacerlo pasar un momento.

-¡No! – Contesto el muchacho con rapidez.- Ahora no puedo verle, por favor, todavía no se qué le voy a decir.

-Me parece comprensible, no se preocupe. El profesor Dumbledore también ha decidido esperar hasta mañana para hablar con ambos. Señor Potter, debería irse a dormir, es tarde.

Potter miro hacia Draco que le devolvió la mirada esperando que entendiera lo que él no se atrevía a pedirle con palabras. Para su alivio así fue.

-Señora Pomfrey… sé que es tarde… pero a mí no me importaría quedarme aquí esta noche acompañando a Malfoy.

Draco miro a la mujer esperanzado, aunque ya sabía que era muy estricta en esos temas. No se sentía capaz de quedarse solo, necesitaba a Potter, y cosa extraña, Potter también parecía querer quedarse a su lado. Todo había tomado un cariz tan irreal que durante un segundo se pregunto si no habría muerto realmente y se encontraba en una realidad paralela.

La expresión de la Señora Pomfrey se suavizo ligeramente.

-Lo entiendo… Está bien señor Potter, si al señor Malfoy no le importa puede quedarse. Pero se lo advierto, las camas son para los pacientes, tendrá que dormir en la butaca.

-No me importa, muchas gracias.

-Como quiera entonces, si me necesitan estaré en el despacho.

Con un firme movimiento de varita hizo aparecer un pijama sobre la semidesnudez de Draco y una mullida manta sobre la butaca que había señalado antes. Y sin decir una palabra más la vieron marchar y encerrarse en el pequeño cuarto que le hacía las veces de despacho.

Malfoy se pregunto por qué la mujer iba pasar la noche allí en lugar de irse a dormir, pero no le dio más vueltas a ese pensamiento. Se sentía demasiado cansado, los ojos le pesaban y los notaba hinchados. Además el mareo aun persistía. Ya no quería pensar más. Potter se había acomodado lo mejor posible en la butaca y la había acercado a la cama. Le miraba de forma extraña, Draco no sabía que decir, quería darle las gracias pero realmente no le salían las palabras. Todo se estaba volviendo nuboso…

-Potter….

-Dime.

El rubio bajo la miraba, se avergonzaba de lo que iba a pedir.

-¿Podrías cogerme la mano?

-Por supuesto.

Todo era raro, el mismo se sentía raro, pero decidió no darle más vueltas. Había sido una noche demasiado dura. El contacto con Potter le hacía sentirse mejor, era lo único que le importaba en ese momento. Dejo que poco a poco le fuera ganando el sueño…

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fueron los gritos al otro lado de la puerta los que despertaron a Harry la mañana siguiente. Tardo un segundo en darse cuenta de donde se encontraba y otro más en recordar el porqué. Su mano aun sostenía la de Malfoy que continuaba profundamente dormido.

Al mirarle noto un sentimiento raro en el pecho, una mezcla de inquietud y ternura… Durante la noche sus mejillas habían recuperado el color y lucia sonrosado y tranquilo. Era un milagro que continuara dormido con el alboroto que había fuera.

Con cuidado le soltó la mano. Se saco la varita del bolsillo y convoco un "silencius" en la habitación, no pensaba dejar que nada le despertara, al menos no todavía. Ahora que había amanecido todo lo ocurrido durante la noche le parecía como un sueño y no estaba seguro de cómo iban a reaccionar el uno con el otro a partir de ese momento.

Salió al pasillo dispuesto a enfrentarse con el causante de todo aquel jaleo. Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse cara a cara con un furioso Lucius Malfoy.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4

La cálida luz de la mañana se colaba entre las cortinas a medio descorrer hasta golpear una maraña de pelo pelirrojo. Aun era muy temprano y Ronald Weasley no tenía ninguna intención de levantarse todavía, pero la maldita claridad que veía a través de sus parpados cerrados había conseguido despertarle. Rindiéndose a lo inevitable abrió los ojos y lanzo un bostezo que nada tendría que envidiar al de un hipopótamo.

Maldiciendo se levantó y mientras se desperezaba miro la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Al final no era tan temprano, era mucho más tarde de lo que había pensado. ¿Por qué no le había despertado Harry? El moreno siempre se despertaba mucho antes y se encargaba de que el otro no se durmiera. Lo único que odiaba más que madrugar era quedarse sin desayuno.

Mirando a su alrededor descubrió que estaba solo en el dormitorio. Sus demás compañeros debían haber bajado ya, lo cual no era extraño, ninguno tenía la paciencia necesaria para esperar a que él se levantara. Lo único raro era que Harry tampoco estaba, y Ron sabía perfectamente que no se iría si él. Durante un minuto dudo entre enfadarse o preocuparse, hasta que un rugido de sus tripas le indico que aun no había desayunado y lo saco de sus meditaciones.

Decidió bajar al gran comedor y después buscar a Harry. Tenía demasiada hambre en ese momento como para pensar más. "Y nunca se sabe…" pensó con una sonrisa "a lo mejor Harry ha pasado la noche con alguien".

Madame Pomfrey estaba en el pasillo con el padre de Draco, ambos parecían haber estar discutiendo, pero Lucius Malfoy había clavado la vista en él nada más verle aparecer por la puerta y su mirada destilaba tanto veneno que Harry se asombro de no haber caído muerto en ese instante.

-Potter… - Dijo arrastrando las palabras - ¿qué haces tú aquí?

-Yo…

Hubo un momento de tenso silencio. Harry no tenía ni idea de cómo contestar, y Lucius parecía tan furioso que no quiso arriesgarse a dar la respuesta equivocada. Además de que no era el momento de provocar una nueva discusión.

-Yo le encontré...

Por la cara que ponía, el hombre parecía estar luchando contra sentimientos contradictorios, Finalmente pareció decidir que lo mejor iba a ser ignorarle y centrarse en la enfermera.

- Le digo que usted no es quien para prohibirme nada… Si no se aparta ahora mismo la apartare yo…

-¡¡¡¡Señor Malfoy!!!! – Dijo madame Pomfrey alarmada. -Le repito que debe marcharse, ahora mismo no puede pasar a ver a su hijo, comprendo su preocupación pero antes debo asegurarme de que él quiere verle a usted. Esta es una situación muy complicada, debemos actuar con precaución.

-¿¿¿Actuar con precaución??? Maldita mujer… le recuerdo que yo soy su padre!! Soy yo quien decide cuando ver a mi hijo!!!

-¡¡No señor!! Soy yo quien decide cuando mis pacientes pueden recibir visitas y cuando no… - La voz de la enfermera parecía tan llena de veneno como la del propio Malfoy.- ¡¡ Señor Potter, entre dentro y espere al director.!!

Harry dio un respingo, y aun sin atreverse a decir ni una sola palabra más entro en la enfermería y cerró la puerta tras de sí. No pudo evitar sentir un renovado respeto por madame Pomfrey, aunque él había tenido más encontronazos con Lucius Malfoy que nadie no podía dejar de admirar el aplomo que tenia la mujer al enfrentarse a él de esa manera. Probablemente se estaba arriesgando a tener muchos problemas después.

Aun mirando hacia la puerta Harry se sentía incapaz de moverse. Era curioso como se había quedado sin habla ante la pregunta de Malfoy, ahora que lo pensara, ¿qué demonios hacia él allí? Con la luz del día lo veía todo con otra perspectiva y no conseguía explicarse su propio comportamiento. ¿Con que cara iba a mirar a Draco a partir de ahora? Cuanto más lo pensaba más avergonzado se sentía. De nuevo había seguido sus impulsos y de nuevo le habían llevado a una situación más que complicada.

Seguía pensando en qué hacer cuando escucho tras de sí un gemido y el suave sonido de las sabanas. Rezando para que Malfoy solo se estuviera removiendo en sueños se fue girando muy despacio. Estaba despierto, y le miraba. Parecía más sereno que durante la noche, pero Harry noto que aun tenía cierta expresión de niño perdido.

-¿Todavía estas aquí Potter?

Su voz sonó extraña, era como si estuviera intentando darle el matiz de desprecio que siempre solía tener sin llegar a conseguirlo del todo. O quizá era que le faltaba algo, como si ya no acabara de entender que normalmente se odiaban.

-Tu padre esta fuera. – Dijo Harry optando por ignorar la pregunta. –Quiere verte.

Draco bajo la cabeza y su semblante se ensombreció.

-Luego hablare con él.- Contesto Malfoy mientras se levantaba.-No tengo prisa por verle ahora mismo.

Finalmente volvía a sonar derrotado, Harry se compadeció de él. Se le veía tan cansado y triste que resultaba difícil no hacerlo.

-¿Quieres que me asegure de que no está antes de que salgas?

-Estaría bien. Gracias.

Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro sin atreverse a decir nada, ambos sabían demasiado bien lo que quería decir ese "gracias". Harry se acerco, algo cohibido, a la puerta y la abrió con cuidado. El pasillo estaba desierto pero para comprobarlo fue hasta la esquina y miro hacia ambos lados. En realidad dudaba mucho de que el gran Lucius Malfoy fuese a esconderse tras una esquina a vigilar, una cosa era perder los papeles ante la enfermera del colegio y otra muy distinta actuar como un colegial, la verdad es que necesitaba alejarse un poco. Notaba como se le había acelerado el corazón y como una sensación nueva y extraña parecía acomodarse en su estomago cada vez que miraba a Malfoy.

Mientras volvía hacia la enfermería las piernas parecían habérsele convertido en una masa temblorosa. Malfoy ya estaba en la puerta, adecuadamente vestido y observando sus antebrazos. Cuando Harry llego hasta él lo miro con tristeza y dijo:

-Mira… ya no tengo nada.

Era verdad, Harry cogió con delicadeza su brazo izquierdo y lo observo con detenimiento, las heridas habían desaparecido sin dejar ni una pequeña cicatriz. Con cuidado acaricio la suave piel, maravillándose de que estuviera perfectamente limpia, era como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero si que había pasado, la prueba la tenía en los acelerados latidos de su corazón y en el cosquilleo que notaba al sentir esa suave piel bajo sus dedos.

Draco aparto el brazo con suavidad dejando a Harry con un leve sentimiento de pérdida. Busco desesperadamente algo que decir para que el otro chico no lo notara.

-¿A dónde vas a ir ahora?

-No se… No tengo ganas de ver a nadie, y siendo fin de semana todo el mundo rondara por el castillo.

-Pues ven conmigo- De nuevo un impulso.-Se a un sitio al que podemos ir donde no nos molestaran.

Draco parecía tan sorprendido por su propuesta como él mismo lo estaba. No se explicaba porque había sugerido algo así, ni porque se sentía tan ansioso por escuchar la respuesta. Era como si su cerebro estuviera actuando por cuenta propia sin pedirle permiso a él, pero había algo que necesitaba saber, y temía que si dejaba pasar la oportunidad de hablar con Draco en ese momento no volvería a tener otra. Después de todo, ¿qué posibilidades había de que Malfoy siguiera comportándose como una persona civilizada más adelante?

-Pues vamos.

Harry se sorprendió de que el rubio aceptara tan fácilmente, sin preguntar siquiera a donde iban. El moreno decidió ir por el camino más largo pero que esperaba estuviera menos transitado. Caminaban en silencio, pero no un silencio incomodo, en cierta forma era adecuado. Se miraban el uno al otro de reojo, no queriendo estropear esa especie de tregua que parecía haber acordado sin palabras, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos.

No se cruzaron con nadie, probablemente los alumnos que no estuvieran desayunando habrían salido a pasear por los terrenos para disfrutar del buen día. Habían llegado a la sala de los menesteres... Harry abrió la puerta y ambos entraron. La habitación que apareció ante ellos era de lo más sencilla, con paredes de un suave color crema y tan solo un mullido sofá rojo sobre una alfombra oscura. En cierta forma parecía desnuda, pero probablemente ninguno de los dos había sido capaz de desear nada más.

Harry dio unos pasos vacilantes, no sabía muy bien qué hacer, no estaba seguro de por qué había querido ir allí. Tenía muchas preguntas pero no encontraba las palabras para hacerlas ni estaba seguro de que fuera el mejor momento para ello.

Se giro asombrándose de encontrar a Draco peligrosamente cerca. Estaban apenas a medio paso el uno del otro. El rubio levanto la mano muy despacio, como si lo hiciera a cámara lenta o quisiera darle la oportunidad de apartarse, con cuidado comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla. No dejaba de mirarle a los ojos, y Harry comenzó a sentir que le faltaba el aliento, percibía mucho calor en el camino que aquella mano estaba recorriendo y sin darse cuenta comenzó a cerrar los ojos y a dejarse llevar.

Noto como Malfoy se iba acercando poco a poco a él, hasta que la calidez de su aliento le rozo los labios y ya no pudo aguantar más. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía estaba besando los suaves labios del rubio que le devolvía el beso con desesperación. Harry nunca había sentido algo así, algo tan intenso, exploraba cada rincón de la boca ajena embriagándose con las nuevas sensaciones, abrazando al otro chico por la cintura y apretándolo con fuerza contra él. Tan caliente y tan suave…

Draco se aparto jadeando, estaba completamente sonrosado y con los labios enrojecidos. Los ojos grises estaban dilatados y le brillaban con fuerza. Harry no pudo evitarlo y le beso de nuevo, mordiendo suavemente, nunca había besado a nadie así. De hecho, nunca antes había besado a ningún chico, la sola idea le provoco un cosquilleo en la entrepierna que probablemente Malfoy había notado.

De nuevo se apartaron, juntando las frentes y mirándose. Malfoy fue el primero en hablar.

-No te atrevas a preguntar nada Potter. – Su voz se había vuelto más firme, mas suya.- Ahora vamos a ir a ver al director, y a que madame Pomfrey nos regañe por habernos ido de la enfermería sin avisar. Después volveremos aquí y te contestare a lo que quieras.

Harry solo fue capaz de asentir, solo podía pensar en que Malfoy había dicho que iban a volver allí.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

Aunque era de día y el sol iluminaba la gran mansión, provocando que todo el lujo que la adornaba centelleara, la habitación en la que se encontraba Narcisa Malfoy estaba en tinieblas. Las gruesas cortinas estaban corridas para no dejar pasar ni un rayo de luz y un solitario candelabro de plata sostenía la única vela prendida en la estancia. Era un dormitorio tan enorme que la débil iluminación no conseguía llegar más allá de la cama y de la alfombra colocada ante ella, dejando lo demás en penumbra, ni siquiera permitía apreciar los colores, todo parecía teñido de un tono rojizo.

La mujer se balanceaba ligeramente mientras caminaba en círculos, girando como si bailara al son de una música que solo ella podía escuchar y que tarareaba suavemente. Sonaba como una tonadilla infantil. Su largo cabello rubio, tan parecido al de su hijo, flotaba tras ella como un velo. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos extendidos, era casi un milagro que no tropezara con ningún mueble o con el borde de la mullida alfombra.

Era hermosa, pero en los últimos meses había perdido el porte elegante que siempre la había caracterizado. A su parecer era innecesario mantenerlo, ya nunca salía de casa y no pensaba volver a hacerlo por mucho que su marido insistiera, no lo merecía. No merecía nada ya.

Terminó su danza y se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo. Despacio levanto la vista hacia una puerta casi oculta en un rincón, al fondo de la habitación. No dejo de mirarla mientras se incorporaba. Su respiración se fue volviendo entrecortada y superficial, con cuidado comenzó a avanzar hacia allí, a cada paso que daba se iba encorvando, sintiéndose por momentos más pequeña.

Alargo la mano hacia el dorado picaporte, dispuesta a conseguir por fin entrar de nuevo en ese cuarto. Estaba segura de que si lo conseguía todo se iba a arreglar, todo volvería a encajar en su mente y sería feliz de nuevo, toda la culpabilidad se esfumaría. Pero cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo vio su reflejo en la superficie, se vio a si misma deformada por la forma ovalada del metal, como un monstruo, y fue incapaz de seguir adelante. Se acurrucó contra el marco de la puerta temblando y sin poder dejar de llorar, repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez.

-Mi niño, mi niño, mi niño…

-Draco… por favor, colabora un poco.

-Estoy colaborando. Es que no se que quieren oír.

El profesor Dumbledore miró con serenidad al muchacho sentado ante él. Draco se sentía levemente incómodo, lo que esperaba de su futuro la noche anterior era estar muerto, no en el despacho del director sin saber que decir. De todas formas debía reconocer que la situación podía haber sido mucho peor, al menos su padre no estaba presente.

-Lo que queremos es ayudarte, y para eso necesitamos que nos digas porque lo has hecho. Aquí nadie te va a juzgar.

-Le repito que ha sido un accidente.

-Extraño accidente entonces. Si no quieres hablar ahora lo entiendo, pero si necesitas algo me gustaría que supieras que estaré aquí para ti. No estás solo.

-¿Puedo… puedo irme ya? – Incluso mientras lo decía dudaba que así fuera, lo que había hecho no se iba a olvidar fácilmente.- Le prometo tener más cuidado con los… accidentes.

El anciano profesor se levanto de la silla y fue caminando tranquilamente hacia la ventana, donde se paró, como si estuviera observando el paisaje. Draco ya pensaba que no iba a contestar a su pregunta cuando de repente, y con voz tranquila, el hombre habló de nuevo.

-Eres un chico joven… a punto de terminar la escuela…- el profesor parecía hablar más para sí mismo que para el rubio, no parecía esperar ninguna contestación.- Hace poco han sido las vacaciones de navidad. ¿Las has pasado con tu familia Draco?

-Si, señor.

-Una visita agradable, espero.

El joven se tensó en el asiento y trago saliva. ¿Era posible que el vejete supiera algo? No… imposible, su padre había tenido mucho cuidado en ocultar cualquier indicio. En eso era un total experto. Ni siquiera el profesor Snape lo sabía.

-Si, señor. Siempre es agradable ir a casa.

-Esta bien hijo, entonces puedes irte. Pero no quiero que vuelvas a tener ningún accidente, te aseguro que te vigilare muy de cerca. Y no seré el único. No vamos a permitir que te pase nada malo, aquí hay gente que se preocupa por ti.

Aunque el tono de voz que el director había usado era calmado y casi dulce, Draco pudo notar cierto matiz que le hacía ver lo completamente en serio que el hombre hablaba. De repente, un montón de posibilidades en las que no había pensado se abrieron ante él. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de arrepentirse de lo que había hecho, no había tenido tiempo de analizar las cosas.

Todo iba demasiado deprisa, no hacia ni veinticuatro horas se estaba cortando las venas en al baño, y ahora estaba hablando con el profesor Dumbledore de ello, después de haber pasado la noche cogiendo la mano de Harry Potter y de haber besado a este ultimo en la sala de los menesteres. La cabeza le daba vueltas. ¿Aún quería morir, o todo había sido un error?

-Señor, ¿mi padre sigue aquí?

-No. Le he sugerido amablemente que le dé cierto tiempo para reponerse antes de una reunión familiar, y aunque al principio no estaba muy de acuerdo, finalmente ha cedido, después de asegurarle de que este pequeño accidente quedara entre nosotros, por supuesto. Mañana volverá, pero hoy al menos les vendrá bien a ambos calmarse un poco antes de verse.

Internamente agradeció el gesto, pero le pareció una prueba más de que el profesor intuía algo, aunque no pudiera precisar qué. Salió del despacho todo lo dignamente que pudo y una vez en el pasillo se dispuso a ir a desayunar. Estaba completamente muerto de hambre.

En su mente se formaron montones de dudas. ¿Quién se enteraría de lo que había hecho y quién no? Sabía que el profesor Snape ya estaba enterado, pero le preocupaba que lo supieran también los demás profesores. ¿Cómo iba a mirarles a la cara durante las clases? ¿Potter se lo diría a sus amigos? Era demasiado noble para hacerlo, pero aún así la duda estaba presente. Lo peor era pensar en su padre, no estaba seguro de poder mirarle a la cara. Y su madre… bueno, a ella en esos momentos le daría igual. Pero desde luego, lo que más le atormentaba, era el no saber si quería intentarlo de nuevo.

Después de ir a su habitación, ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, Harry prácticamente corrió hacia el gran comedor, pero cundo estaba a punto de entrar se quedo paralizado. Su primera intención había sido contarles todo a sus amigos, que en esos momentos debían estar acabando de desayunar, pero si lo pensaba mejor tal vez no fuera tan buena idea. No sabía cómo iban a reaccionar, y le parecía como poco una traición hacia el joven rubio. En otras circunstancias no habría dudado, pero lo ocurrido era demasiado grave como para contarlo tan a la ligera, por mucha confianza que tuviera con ellos.

Un rugido de su estomago le sacó de sus cavilaciones, recordándole que no había desayunado. Con un resignado suspiro se apartó ligeramente de la entrada del comedor, sin ser capaz de decidir si cruzarla o no. Al dar un paso hacia atrás su cuerpo chocó con otro, sobresaltándole.

-¡¡¡Malfoy!!!

-Hola, otra vez.

-Creí que estabas hablando con el director.

-Ha sido una conversación corta.

Ambos muchachos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, sin saber que más decir. Algunos alumnos que comenzaban a salir del comedor se les quedaron mirando con curiosidad, era extraño verles tan cerca sin que volaran insultos y maldiciones por doquier. Por suerte para ellos ninguno se paró a hablarles, porque realmente no hubieran sabido que hacer. Malfoy fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Alguien te ha dicho algo? Ya sabes, algún profesor…

-No, más tarde debo ir a ver a Dumbledore, pero por ahora nada más.

-Oh… -Draco parecía cohibido, pero cuando volvió a hablar lo hizo con voz firme.- He estado pensando mientras venia hacia aquí, y creo que deberíamos hablar. ¿Estas libre esta noche?

Harry parpadeo varia veces, la pregunta le había tomado por sorpresa. Era cierto que quería hablar con Malfoy de todo lo ocurrido, necesitaba saber muchas cosas, pero la idea de verle esa noche, los dos solos, le hacía pensar en más que solo hablar. Esos pensamientos le hacían sentir extraño, pero no los aparto, puede que fuera por la falta de sueño o por todo lo que había pasado entre ellos en tan poco tiempo.

Draco le miraba con intensidad, nervioso por escuchar la respuesta. No era verdad que tuviera algo que decirle, era solo una mala excusa y lo sabía. La autentica razón por la que quería estar con Potter esa noche era algo muy distinto, un deseo oculto que tenia la necesidad de cumplir. Nunca se hubiera atrevido a reconocerlo, ni si quiera a sí mismo, pero el beso en la sala de los menesteres le animaba. El moreno no le había rechazado en ese momento, lo que le hacía pensar que no le era indiferente, y siendo tan incierto su futuro no pensaba malgastar esa oportunidad. Puede que fuera la única en su vida.

-¿Y bien Potter?

-A las diez en la sala de los menesteres, ¿vale?

-Vale.

En un impulso, el rubio se inclino y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios, apenas un roce, antes de entrar a toda velocidad en el gran comedor para dirigirse a la mesa de su casa. Harry se quedo en la entrada, aún más confundido que antes, pero con un cosquilleo en el estomago que nada tenía que ver con el hambre.

Finalmente decidió ir a desayunar, aunque nunca reconocería que lo hacía más para poder seguir mirando al joven rubio que por el apremio de su estomago, que cada vez rugía con más fuerza. Se sentó con Ron y Hermione, la chica estaba leyendo un enorme libro que casi la tapaba por completo y el pelirrojo parecía estar intentando meterse la mayor cantidad posible de comida en la boca, aún así la consiguió tragar justo a tiempo para saludar a su compañero con curiosidad.

-¡¡Harry!! ¿Dónde has estado? Hemos estado buscándote compañero.

-He ido a dar un paseo, quería tomar un poco el aire.

-¿Toda la noche?- Pregunto Hermione, por su tono parecía enfadada.- Ron me ha dicho que no has dormido en el dormitorio. Harry, no te estarás metiendo en algún lio….

- No, yo… para nada…

-Entonces… ¿es por una chica? ¿Estás con alguien y no nos has dicho nada?

-Vamos chicos, no es para tanto.-Contesto, mientras se serbia una considerable cantidad de salchichas en el plato y miraba de reojo al rubio, que estaba charlando con sus compañeros, como si nada hubiera pasado- No podía dormir bien y me fui a la sala de los menesteres, nada más. Nadie me vio.

- Esta bien, te creeremos.- La miraba de desconfianza que le dedicaba la castaña no iba para nada acorde con sus palabras. – Pero esta noche no te moverás de la cama, ¿verdad?

-Si te soy sincero, Hermione, esta noche creo que la pasare toda fuera.

Ignorando el bufido de su amiga y la cara de incredulidad de su compañero, Harry comenzó tranquilamente a desayunar, asombrado de lo que había dicho.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6:

El resto del día pasó tan lentamente que por momentos Harry se sentía desesperar. Todo era demasiado normal. Nadie sabía lo que había pasado apenas unas horas antes, mientras todos dormían, así que nadie podía imaginarse la lucha interna por la que estaba pasando. Ni siquiera se atrevía a contárselo a Ron y a Hermione, no quería ni imaginar sus caras si llegaran a enterarse.

La mañana fue como todas las mañanas, la comida fue como todas las comidas y la tarde estaba siendo como todas las tardes. ¿Entonces, por qué estaba tan nervioso? Quizás ese era justamente el problema. Hasta que había entrado a desayunar todo parecía un sueño, o un universo alternativo, como si nada fuera real. Pero al encontrarse con sus amigos y retomar su vida el espejismo se había roto y según pasaban las horas comenzaba a sentirse como un idiota y dudaba seriamente si ir a la cita o no.

Él no era gay, por supuesto que no, eso estaba claro. Le gustaban las chicas. El único motivo por el que había besado a Malfoy había sido la compasión. Se llevaban a matar la mayor parte del tiempo, pero el haberle visto tan débil la noche anterior… y tan suave… Pero él no era gay, lo fueron las circunstancias. Debía centrarse en ayudar a Malfoy, como le había asegurado al director. Ahora que todo había vuelto a la normalidad y sus sentimientos estaban bajo control iba a ser más fácil.

_**Flas back**_

_El__estar sentado en el despacho del director era ya una tradición para__Harry, así que normalmente no solía estar nervioso, pero esta vez era distinto. Después de haberle oído contar lo ocurrido, con tanto detalle cómo podía, el profesor Dumbledore se había quedado callado acariciándose la larga barba como si él ya no estuviera allí, lo que después de un rato hacía que se sintiera bastante incomodo._

_-Umm… ¿profesor?_

_-Dime, Harry.-Contesto el anciano con voz calmada._

_-¿No va a decirme nada?_

_-De hecho sí que hay una cosa que me gustaría comentarte. ¿Sabes lo que dice la cultura china sobre esta clase de cosas?_

_-No señor.- La conversación se estaba volviendo un poco rara, pero era mejor que nada.- ¿Qué dice?_

_- Dice que cuando una persona salva la vida de otra, esa vida se convierte en su responsabilidad.- El director se inclinó par mirarle por encima de sus diminutas gafas.- Tienen muy arraigado el sentido del honor._

_-¿Entonces… la vida de Draco a partir de ahora es mi responsabilidad?_

_- Bueno… por supuesto esa decisión depende de cada persona. Pero si me gustaría pedirte, como un favor personal, que ayudes un poco al señor Malfoy. Creó que le hace falta, y puede ser una buena oportunidad para que ambos limen asperezas._

_- Por supuesto, señor. – Desde luego que pensaba cuidarle. "Es mi responsabilidad"._

_**Fin de flas back.**_

_Harry había tomado una decisión, por supuesto que acudiría a la cita, tenía que aclarar muchas cosas con cierto rubio, pero manteniendo las distancias. Bastantes asperezas habían limado ya. Sólo__iban a hablar._

_Draco daba vueltas en su habitación, cada vez más tenso. Por primera vez en su vida las cosas en su mente se habían aclarado. Le gustaba Potter, siempre la había gustado, pero nunca lo había reconocido. Ni siquiera recordaba la primera vez que se había fijado de esa manera en él, y en realidad poco importaba ya, pero por fin era capaz de reconocer la verdad. _

_En cualquier otra circunstancia habría dudado y hubiera hecho cualquier cosa con tal de ocultar sus sentimientos, pero no se encontraba en una situación cualquiera. Se sentía vivo, más que nunca, y pensaba actuar al respecto. Aunque aun no tenía muy claro que iba a pasar estaría preparado para lo que fuera. _

_Había pasado su vida actuando como los demás querían, hasta ya no estar seguro de quien era realmente. Convirtiéndose en lo que la gente creía ver y cometiendo errores terribles que ya no tenían solución. Pero por una vez estaba decidido a llevar su propia vida, aunque sólo fuera por una noche, pensaba ser libre._

_Buscó en su armario la ropa adecuada. Siempre había tenido buen gusto al vestir, y eso unido a que también tenía los medios necesarios para tener un amplio guardarropa hacía que nunca tuviera problemas a la hora de elegir que ponerse. Pero esa noche no era cuestión de aparentar, lo que tenía era que estar increíblemente sexy, y no para cualquiera, para Potter. Ni siquiera bajó a cenar intentando escoger algo adecuado._

_Al final se decidió por una camisa y un pantalón negro, simple y sencillo. Al mirarse al espejo descubrió que estaba sonrojado y con un inicio de erección. Definitivamente así no podía acudir a la cita, asustaría a Potter, respiró profundamente hasta calmarse. Era difícil eso de dejarse llevar._

_Harry caminaba con paso calmado hacia la sala de los menesteres, pero su corazón latía tan deprisa que parecía estar sonando fuera de su cuerpo. Al llegar a la puerta notaba sus piernas como si fueran de goma, con una mano sudorosa tomó el picaporte y la abrió. Entró sin mirar más allá de sus zapatos. "Yo no soy gay. Sólo vamos a hablar, no tengo porque estar nervioso." Pero cualquier sensación de tranquilidad que hubiera esperado tener tras este pensamiento desapareció al darse la vuelta y ver de frente a Malfoy._

_El rubio estaba espectacular. Vestido completamente de negro, haciendo resaltar la palidez de su piel, que parecía brillar. La habitación estaba plagada de velas, cuya luz arrancaba destellos dorados de su pelo. Estaba sonrojado y miraba al suelo, como si no se atreviera a levantar la vista. Todo él daba la impresión de ser de cristal y Harry se pregunto durante un segundo si siempre había sido así y nunca nadie lo había notado._

_-Me he olvidado de lo que te quería decir….-Consiguió murmurar el moreno._

_-Mejor.- Draco sonrió mientras se acercaba, si sabía interpretar bien las miradas, Potter no iba a hablar más.- No quiero que digas nada._

_Al llegar frente al moreno le miró intensamente a los ojos y echándole los brazos al cuello le besó con fuerza. Durante un segundo Harry no supo qué hacer pero rápidamente abrazó al rubio por la cintura y le devolvió el beso con tanta fuerza que pudo notar todos sus dientes a través de los labios. Sus lenguas comenzaron a tocarse haciendo que ambos jóvenes comenzaran a jadear._

_Sin dejar de besarse chocaron contra la puerta cerrada a su espalda. Draco se apartó lo suficiente para desabotonar de un tirón la camisa del moreno, que aún llevaba puesto el uniforme del colegio, y quitarle a la vez la túnica y la ya abierta camisa, tirando ambas prendas a sus pies. Aprovechando la oportunidad que le dejaba la piel expuesta, comenzó a repartir lametones y mordiscos por el suave cuello, provocando que Harry comenzara a emitir una serie de sonidos que nunca se hubiera imaginado que pudieran salir de él._

_Harry flotaba, el notar los dientes de Malfoy apretar suavemente su cuello, le estaba haciendo sentir cosas que no había sentido jamás, sin darse cuenta comenzó a sujetar el suave pelo rubio contra él con una mano mientras con la otra sacaba la camisa negra del otro chico de los pantalones y tocaba la fresca piel que encontró debajo. _

_-Quítatelo todo Malfoy, por favor quítatelo todo…- Susurro. De repente sentía la imperiosa necesidad de frotarse contra ese suave cuerpo, sin ropa que les molestara. Había olvidado todo lo demás, sobre todo el motivo por el que estaba allí._

_El rubio obedeció a toda velocidad, quedando completamente desnudo ante él. Harry se quitó la ropa que le quedaba, sin pararse a pensar en el pudor, y ambos dejaron de tocarse para admirar el cuerpo del otro. Draco miró con curiosidad la erección del otro chico, ligeramente más grande que la suya, y se sorprendió preguntándose que se sentiría al tocarla, o al probarla y decidió que no iba a quedarse con la curiosidad._

_Volvieron a besarse, aún con más desesperación que antes, abrazándose con fuerza. Harry comenzó a avanzar arrastrando al rubio con él mientras acariciaba cada rincón de ese cuerpo cálido y suave que se le estaba ofreciendo. Se dejaron caer en la mullida cama que había aparecido ante ellos, Draco quedó sobre él y comenzó a repartir besos y mordiscos por su pecho. Succionó con suavidad los endurecidos pezones, provocando que el moreno dejara escapar gemidos aún más fuertes, parecía saber muy bien qué hacer y cómo hacerlo. Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse si esa sería la primera vez que hacia algo así, pero una extraña aprensión le obligo a olvidar el tema. _

_-¿Continuo bajando?_

_-¿Qué?- El moreno estaba tan concentrado en lo que estaba sintiendo que no era capaz de oír y entender al mismo tiempo._

_-Te preguntaba si quieres que siga bajando, ya sabes… con la boca.- Repitió Malfoy dedicándole una sonrisa que le pareció de lo más dulce._

_El entendimiento golpeó repentinamente a Harry. ¿Malfoy le estaba preguntando si quería una mamada? ¿Cuando había pasado de darse cuatro besos con Ginny a estar desnudo debajo de otro chico y a punto de recibir su primera mamada? Sus descubrimientos sexuales iban a una velocidad de vértigo._

_-Adelante.- Su voz habló antes de que lo ordenara su cerebro, pero cuando vio al rubio inclinarse hacia su polla decidió que no le parecía mal en absoluto. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró con fuerza los ojos, repentinamente avergonzado por lo que iba a pasar pero dispuesto a experimentarlo._

_Draco se sintió algo inseguro al ver la considerable y enrojecida erección de Potter ante sus ojos, una gotita de líquido preseminal brillaba en la punta, titubeando la recogió con la lengua asombrándose de que solo con ese leve toque el moreno hubiera empezado a hiperventilar. Tenía un sabor salado, no era desagradable en absoluto, más envalentonado se introdujo toda la cabeza en la boca succionando suavemente. Con cada movimiento Potter se retorcía y gemía, cada vez con más fuerza, parecía a punto de correrse en cualquier momento. _

_Draco lo estaba disfrutando, se sentía muy poderoso, dudaba que muchos hubieran tenido la oportunidad de ver a su héroe en ese estado. Apartó esa idea de su mente al notar una punzada de celos, realmente no sabía qué experiencia tenia Potter, pero decidió que iba a hacerle una mamada inolvidable. Se metió la polla en la boca hasta que notó que le hacia tope con la garganta, y aún entonces consiguió relajar los músculos lo suficiente como para que entrara completamente. El moreno lanzó un grito y arqueó la espalda provocando que casi se atragantara con toda la carne que tenía en la boca. Animado por las reacciones que estaba logrando comenzó a chupar y a dar pequeños mordisquitos a la erección mientras iba llenándola de caliente saliva con cada lamida. Con una mano acarició los pesados huevos, como si los sopesara, desde luego Potter estaba bien dotado._

_La habitación se lleno de jadeos y gemidos, que dejaban oír de fondo el leve sonido húmedo de la succión. Nunca había estado en una situación tan excitante, estaba completamente duro, pero él mismo no se atrevía a tocarse por miedo a acabar al primer roce, así que decidió esperar y darle un poco más de placer al moreno. De repente, se le ocurrió una idea, había algo que oyó una vez y que de repente quería intentar… ¿Qué mejor momento iba a encontrar que ese?_

_-Potter… ¿te atreves a probar una cosa?- Su voz fue sólo un susurro, pero el moreno abrió los ojos y le miró, tenía las pupilas dilatadas, oscureciendo sus ojos al máximo y dándole un aspecto casi salvaje._

_-Malfoy, después de lo que acabas de hacerme… probare contigo todo lo que quieras…_

_La sonrisa del rubio le iluminó la cara, y por segunda vez en esa noche, Harry pensó que se le veía realmente dulce._

_-Cierra los ojos y mastúrbate. Confía en mi, si quieres que pare sólo dímelo._

_El moreno asintió, se sentía capaz de todo, con ganas de experimentar lo que Malfoy deseara, no recordaba haber tenido nunca una sensación semejante. Todo su cuerpo vibraba de excitación, su polla se había endurecido más si es que era posible, lo único que deseaba era que ese placer no parara nunca. Una vez oyó a dos de sus compañeros comentar que el sexo era aún mejor que el quidicht, él no les había creído, pensó que exageraban, pero después de esa noche estaba dispuesto a no volver a volar con tal de que Malfoy no dejara de chupársela nunca. "Joder, y todavía ni siquiera hemos follado."_

_No tuvo tiempo de asustarse de sus propios pensamientos, porque justo en ese instante el rubio se metió de nuevo la cabeza de su polla en la boca y chupó con fuerza mientras él comenzaba a masturbarse con ritmo firme. Estaba a punto de correrse, lo que sea que fueran a probar más valía que llegara pronto. _

_Nada había preparado a Harry para lo que vino a continuación. Uno de los dedos de Malfoy comenzó a acariciar la entrada de su culo, no era una sensación mala, más bien le estaba resultando muy erótico. No se atrevió a moverse, ni a abrir los ojos, mientras el dedo aventurero se introducía poco a poco en su interior, tocándole donde jamás habría esperado que le tocara nadie. Cuando estuvo completamente dentro comenzó a girar, provocándole una fricción insoportablemente fantástica. Tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta de que Malfoy había dejado de chuparle, al abrir los ojos le encontró mirándole fijamente con la boca abierta._

_-¿Quieres que pare? – Pregunto el rubio con tono dubitativo.- ¿Te hago daño?_

_-No… es raro, pero está bien. No duele…- En ese instante notó una descarga de placer atravesándole y no pudo evitar gemir con fuerza.- Sigue… No pares, sigue moviéndolo. Esta genial._

_-Estas muy apretado…- Draco volvió a inclinarse, mordiendo y chupando el pedacito de polla al que no llegaba la mano de Potter, que bombeaba con entusiasmo, golpeándole de vez en cuando en la barbilla. _

_Estaba a punto de terminar tan solo con oír los sonidos que dejaba escapar Potter, así que él también empezó a tocarse, su propia erección estaba ardiendo, ya no lo podía demorar más. De repente y sin previo aviso, el moreno se corrió dentro de su boca, llenándosela de caliente semen. Tosió un poco, atragantándose por la gran cantidad de corrida, pero consiguió tragar la mayor parte. El resto lo lamió cuidadosamente, dejando la piel de Potter completamente limpia._

_Pensaba terminar el sólo, pero el moreno colocó la mano sobre la suya, ayudándole a masturbarse. Tras un par de acudidas se corrió lanzando su semilla en largos latigazos que cayeron sobre las manos de ambos. Potter le miraba de manera indescifrable mientras intentaba normalizar su acelerada respiración. _

_-Lo siento, te he manchado la mano.- Dijo el rubio en un jadeo. Para su sorpresa Potter sonrió._

_-No pasa nada, yo he acabado en tu boca.- Contestó mientras se dedicaba a lamer los restos de la corrida de sus manos.- Estamos en paz. Sabe bien, jamás lo hubiera dicho._

_-Si quieres más…- Draco noto su rostro enrojecer ante lo que había dicho, pero el moreno, lejos de asustarse, le sonrió aún más y cogiéndole el rostro con las manos le besó tan profundamente y con tanta pasión que si no hubieran estado en la cama se habría caído. _

_Sin dejar de besarse se tumbaron juntos, tapándose con las suaves sabanas, abrazándose y buscando cada uno el calor del otro, fueron dejando que el sueño les venciera._


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Harry despertó muy despacio, sintiéndose cómodo y calentito, las sábanas parecían abrazarle con suavidad, como si le acunaran. No le apetecía abrir los ojos todavía, quería disfrutar un poco más de esa agradable sensación, se giró sobre su costado izquierdo, dispuesto a continuar durmiendo, y entonces recordó. Malfoy descansaba tranquilamente a su lado, con un brazo le rodeaba la cintura y tenía una pierna enredada entre las suyas, las sábanas se habían movido dejando ver, sin lugar a dudas, que el rubio se encontraba desnudo. En ese instante el moreno fue tan consciente de su propia desnudez como de la de su compañero. Podía sentir el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Malfoy, la suavidad de su piel rozando la suya, el toque de su respiración contra su hombro… Todos sus sentidos parecían haberse agudizado.

Su mente comenzó a viajar por los recuerdos de la noche anterior, provocándole una mezcla de vergüenza y excitación que su cuerpo no pudo ocultar, notaba sus mejillas tan sonrojadas que casi se sorprendía de que le quedara suficiente sangre como para además tener una erección. Malfoy era hermoso, nunca se hubiera imaginado que usaría esa palabra para describir a otro chico, pero realmente lo era. Con esa piel tan pálida, esos brillantes ojos grises y ese cabello rubio lanzando destellos dorados… Harry dudaba que tuviera problemas en encontrar con quien pasar la noche, probablemente sólo tenía que sonreír y cualquiera caería a sus pies, prefería no saber cuántos habían caído ya. Desde luego él estaba en la lista. Lo que no podía comprender era como no se había dado cuenta antes.

Sus ojos comenzaron a vagar por el juvenil cuerpo del rubio y comenzó a acariciarlo con timidez. Primero las mejillas, ligeramente sonrosadas, después la curva de la barbilla, para pasar a los labios entreabiertos, que le daban un aire casi infantil. No le importaría nada volver a besarlos. Con cuidado bajó la cabeza y enterró la nariz en el suave cabello, inundándose con su aroma, maravillado bajó por los hombros y por el costado que asomaba sobre las mantas, disfrutando de los suaves cambios de olor. La piel que rozaba estaba fresca y parecía de porcelana.

-Eres realmente extraño, ¿lo sabías?- La voz somnolienta de Malfoy le hizo dar un respingo- Podías esperar a que me despertara para hacer eso.

Harry se incorporó de un brinco, de repente cohibido por lo que había hecho, pero el rubio le sonreía amigablemente. Suspirando, aliviado, le devolvió la sonrisa.

-No quería despertarte.- La situación era tan extraña que no supo que más decir. Ambos se miraban visiblemente incómodos. Harry quería hablar de todo lo que había pasado, pero no sabía ni por dónde empezar.- Esto es raro, ¿verdad?

-Sí…- Malfoy bajó la mirada algo sonrojado y el moreno no pudo evitar enternecerse.

-¿Qué se hace ahora? No estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas…

-Ya… yo tampoco.- El rubio parecía sincero. Harry intentó ignorar los brincos emocionados de su corazón por la respuesta de Malfoy.

-¿Tú tampoco tienes mucha experiencia en…ya sabes…estas cosas?

-Ja…yo hasta anoche no tenía ninguna experiencia, Potter. ¿Tan bueno te he parecido?-Había cierta socarronería en su tono de voz, pero distinta a la que habitualmente usaba, parecía más bien divertido. Pero en ese instante su mirada se dirigió a un punto situado tras el moreno y su expresión cambio por completo, sus pupilas se dilataron y de pronto parecía aterrado, se levantó de golpe de la cama y comenzó a vestirse con movimientos casi desesperados.- ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!-Las palabras parecían temblar en su garganta, de hecho el propio Malfoy temblaba.

Harry se giró con rapidez, casi esperando ver a alguien tras él, pero allí no había nadie. Iba a preguntar qué diablos pasaba cuando todo comenzó a sacudirse, era como si estuvieran sufriendo un terremoto, cada uno tuvo que agarrarse a lo primero que encontró para evitar caer al suelo. Malfoy buscó su varita entre los bolsillos de su túnica y con dos fluidos movimientos los vistió a ambos.

-¡¡Vámonos Potter!!- Gritó el rubio cogiéndole de la mano y tirando de él.

-¿Qué coño pasa?

-La sala está cambiando.

-No puede ser, no puede cambiar si hay alguien dentro.- Nada más decirlo se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Las paredes ya eran de un color distinto y se estaban acercando, provocando que la habitación encogiera, la cama se había cambiado de lugar y también era más pequeña, ya no había ni rastro del sofá rojo ni de la alfombra. Mientras miraba las paredes comenzaron a llenarse de dibujos, los trazos parecían hechos por un niño, pero el temblor era demasiado fuerte como para apreciarlos bien. Además todo se estaba volviendo extrañamente luminoso.

Con esfuerzo llegaron hasta la puerta, pero un último zarandeo, más fuerte que los demás, los mandó al suelo. Antes de que tuvieran tiempo de levantarse, tan repentinamente como había comenzado, todo cesó. Harry levantó la vista y miró a Malfoy, que estaba encogido sobre sí mismo y había empezado a sollozar con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas. El moreno se acercó a él y le pasó un brazo por los hombros mientras la atraía hacia su pecho.

-Tranquilo…ya ha pasado todo. ¿Estás bien?- Intentó hablarle con suavidad, para reconfortarlo, pero él mismo estaba tenso y alerta. - ¿Por qué habrá cambiado todo?

-¿Por qué crees? Alguien lo ha pedido.- Sus palabras llegaron ahogadas ya que aún mantenía la cabeza escondida entre sus brazos.

- Pero aquí sólo estamos tú y yo, y nadie lo ha podido cambiar desde fuera estando nosotros aquí dentro.

-A lo mejor no estamos solos.

Harry se levantó y escudriño a su alrededor, no había nadie más, y estaba seguro de que Malfoy y él habían pasado la noche solos. Pero aún así, podía notar que algo había cambiado, era una sensación extraña, como si alguien los estuviera mirando sin ser visto. Dio unos pasos hacia el centro de la habitación, observando cada detalle, sin lugar a dudas se había convertido en un dormitorio infantil. Apoyada contra la pared del fondo había una camita en la que desde luego no cabría ningún adulto, estaba sin hacer, una colcha blanca yacía tirada en el suelo, como si el ocupante de la cama hubiera tenido que levantarse de golpe. Había estanterías llenas de juguetes y cuentos, un enorme baúl estaba abierto en una esquina y por el asomaban animales de peluche, junto a la cama había una mesita sobre la que descansaban una considerable cantidad de lápices de colores y un cuaderno.

No había ninguna lámpara pero aún así todo estaba iluminado, excesivamente iluminado. Harry continuó avanzando por el cuarto, una mullida alfombra ocupaba gran parte del suelo, pero al contrario que la anterior esta estaba decorada con dragoncitos. El moreno se acercó a una de las paredes, de un suave color azul, para observar más de cerca los dibujos, su primera impresión era cierta, obviamente los tenía que haber hecho un niño, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue lo que estaba dibujado. Era Malfoy. Sin lugar a dudas era él, Malfoy volando en escoba, Malfoy sonriendo, Malfoy junto a la que debía ser su casa, Malfoy corriendo… Malfoy por todas partes.

-Pero…eres tú…

-Lo sé.- Harry se giró hacia él, era imposible que desde donde el rubio estaba sentado pudiera ver bien la pared, además continuaba con el rostro oculto entre sus brazos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Ya he estado aquí antes.- Su voz vibraba, como si estuviera a punto de llorar, levantó la cabeza para mirarle. Su expresión reflejaba tanto dolor que Harry se quedó sin aliento.- Esta era la habitación de mi hermano.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El profesor Snape estaba terriblemente aburrido, normalmente era capaz de soportar el aburrimiento estoicamente, aguantándose las ganas de bostezar, sin que su fría expresión variara ni un ápice, pero ya no podía más. Llevaba casi dos horas sentado frente a Lucius Malfoy, intentando entretenerle hasta que encontraran a Draco, que parecía haber decidido desaparecer sin dejar rastro esa mañana, en la que justamente tenía que verse con su padre. Aunque eran algo así como amigos, ambos se habían quedado sin saber que decir tras la primera hora, y Lucius ya parecía estar oliéndose algo, lo cual no era extraño.

-Bien, Severus, no es que no agradezca tu hospitalidad, pero creo que ha llegado el momento de que me vaya a ver a Draco.- Aunque las palabras del hombre habían tenido un perfectamente medido tono de cordialidad su mirada le retaba a decir algo en contra.

Snape suspiró para sus adentros, la sensibilidad no era su fuerte, no es que fuera un hombre malo, como muchos creían, simplemente no había sido bendecido con el don de la empatía. Por ello intentaba evitar tocar temas delicados con según que gente…pero su intuición le decía que si quería retener a Lucius Malfoy tendría que hacerlo con algo mejor que "pues parece que esta tarde va a llover".

-Por supuesto, Lucius, pero antes me gustaría comentarte un pequeño detalle, si no te importa regalarme unos minutos más.- Intentó sonar casi desinteresado. A partir de aquí debía elegir las palabras adecuadas o corría el peligro de ser maldecido varias veces y de múltiples maneras.

-¡Oh! Por el amor de Salazar… di lo que tengas que decir, no estaba en mis planes perder de esta forma toda la mañana.- Cualquier asomo de paciencia había desaparecido para dejar paso a un nerviosismo mal disimulado.

-El caso es… que no deja de llamarme la atención el hecho de que tras un…accidente como este no hayas podido ver a tu hijo antes, quiero decir, normalmente el apoyo de la familia es primordial tras algo así.

-Yo llegué la misma noche que ocurrió el incidente, en cuanto recibí la lechuza de Dumbledore, fue el maldito viejo el que no me permitió ver a Draco.- La respuesta fue tan gélida que Snape tuve la sensación de que hasta había disminuido la temperatura de la sala.

-Claro, de eso no me cabe la menor duda, pero… ¿por qué crees que el director atrasó tu visita?

-No lo sé, pero supongo que tú sí. Déjate de rodeos de una vez y ve al grano.

-Eres muy duro con Draco.

-Discúlpame… ¿estás juzgando la forma en la que educo a mi hijo?- El hombre se levantó de la silla con gesto amenazante.- Te recuerdo que a la hora de tratar a tus alumnos eres más duro que nadie.

-Cierto, y estoy de acuerdo en que necesitan disciplina, pero hay momentos en los que no se debe actuar así, y creo que Draco se encuentra precisamente en uno de esos momentos.- Está vez se permitió perder algo de autocontrol y mostró la preocupación que sentía por el muchacho.- Yo mismo, si le ocurriera algo así a Potter, intentaría ser durante unos días más amabl… bueno, intentaría no encontrarme con él durante unos días. Creo que es algo que deberías tener en cuenta cuando le veas.

Lucius parecía meditar sobre sus palabras, se sentó de nuevo mientras miraba por la ventana, su expresión era difícil de descifrar. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que el hombre rubio habló de nuevo.

-Al contrario de lo que todos parecéis pensar en este colegio, quiero a mi hijo, y te aseguro que sé perfectamente lo que voy a hacer cuando le vea, puedes estar tranquilo, no va a ser nada contraproducente. Mi familia siempre ha sido lo primero.

-Así lo espero, por el bien de Draco, así lo espero.

Ambos jóvenes se miraban el uno al otro, Draco tenía los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que aún no habían llegado a caer.

-No sabía que tuvieras un hermano.- Dijo Harry sorprendido por la revelación.

-No sabes nada de mí.- El reproche en su voz era evidente, pero Harry lo ignoró, más preocupado por la extraña forma en que la habitación había cambiado.

-¿Por qué ha aparecido la habitación de tu hermano aquí? ¿Lo has provocado tú?

-No. Ha sido él.- No parecía estar haciendo ningún esfuerzo para ocultar el temblor de su garganta, se limitaba a dejar salir las palabras.- Lo he visto detrás de ti, antes de que todo empezara a cambiar.

-Draco…eso es imposible, aquí no había nadie, estoy seguro. Tengo un mapa que muestra la localización de todos los habitantes del castillo, lo revisé antes de venir, aquí dentro sólo estabas tú.

-Cuando llegamos aquí era de noche, tiene miedo a la oscuridad, por eso sólo aparece de día.

-Nadie puede aparecerse en este castillo. Tu hermano debe estar en vuestra casa, lejos de aquí, has debido imaginarlo.

-No, no me lo he imaginado, y mi hermano no está en nuestra casa. Murió estas navidades pasadas.- Las lágrimas ya rodaban por sus mejillas pero el rubio no hizo ningún movimiento para apartarlas.- Yo lo maté.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8:

Ya había pasado una semana desde lo ocurrido en la sala de los menesteres y Harry no había conseguido hablar de nuevo con Malfoy, que obviamente se estaba esforzando en evitarle. No le quitaba el ojo durante las clases y las comidas, pero el rubio ni siquiera le dedicaba una mirada, es más, se comportaba como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque no habían llegado a encontrarse frente e frente Harry podía verle con los demás y volvía a ser la misma persona desagradable y altanera que era antes. Resultaba inexplicable que pudiera tener tanta sangre fría.

Después de su confesión Malfoy había salido corriendo a toda prisa de la sala de los menesteres, dejando a Harry solo y completamente confundido. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Perseguirle hasta saber más del asunto? No estaba seguro de querer saber algo así, pero por otro lado tampoco podía olvidarlo. Necesitaba aclarar las cosas.

Lo peor de todo era que no se atrevía a contarle a nadie lo que había pasado, ni lo que Malfoy le había confesado, no quería ni imaginarse las consecuencias que podría tener el hacer correr la voz sobre un tema como ese y, aunque confiaba plenamente en sus amigos, tampoco estaba seguro de cómo reaccionarían ellos al enterarse de algo así y no se quería arriesgar a averiguarlo, al menos no todavía. Además había algo dentro de él que le decía que el rubio no podía ser un asesino. Era insoportable la mayor parte del tiempo, arrogante y estúpido como el que más, pero desde luego Harry no le creía capaz de matar a su propio hermano. Estaba decidido a descubrir que era lo que había pasado realmente, demasiadas incógnitas rodeaban ya a Malfoy como para no querer averiguar la verdad.

Era viernes por la tarde, y estaba con Hermione estudiando en la sala común de Gryffindor, la profesora McGonagall había castigado a Ron a quedarse después de clase por no haber presentado un trabajo, sobre las transformaciones animales, en el plazo fijado. La sala se había ido quedando prácticamente vacía, y los pocos alumnos que aún no se habían ido a disfrutar del día estaban tan concentrados en sus propios deberes que no les prestaban ninguna atención. Era el momento ideal. Sólo tenía que formular las preguntas adecuadas sin levantar sospechas.

-Oye Hermione…-Intentó que su tono pareciera lo más casual posible.- ¿Qué sabes de los fantasmas?

-¿Fantasmas?-Preguntó las castaña levantando la vista de la redacción de aritmancia que estaba escribiendo.- ¿Por qué me preguntas por los fantasmas?

-No sé, los muggles tienen tantas leyendas a su alrededor que tengo curiosidad por saber si alguna es cierta.- Harry ya llevaba preparada la respuesta a esa pregunta, se había imaginado que su amiga querría saber el por qué de su interés antes de contestarle.

-Oh…pues muy pocas en realidad. Un fantasma es como la sombra que deja un mago en este mundo cuando tiene miedo de seguir hacia delante y descubrir que hay tras la muerte. Son como el reflejo de la persona que fueron. ¿Comprendes?

-Pero hablan con nosotros, mira a Nick Casi Decapitado…

-Claro, pueden comunicarse, pero es como si no estuvieran realmente aquí…deben tener una existencia muy triste…-La chica pareció abstraerse durante un segundo y Harry temió haber propiciado la creación de un club de lucha por los derechos de los fantasmas.

-Pero por ejemplo, en este castillo hay muchos fantasmas… ¿Si uno pasara por delante de la sala de los menesteres esta cambiaría para él?- Esa era la pregunta más importante y Harry contuvo la respiración esperando la respuesta.

-No, imposible. Esa sala detecta la magia y los deseos de la persona, y los fantasmas ya no tienen ninguna de las dos cosas.- Contestó firmemente Hermione.

-Pero Nick siempre está hablando de pertenecer a la Cacería Decapitada…-Recordó Harry.

-Pero no es lo mismo, no está interesado en algo terrenal como puede ser el contenido de una sala, si no en algo en lo que participan otros fantasmas.- Puntualizó la chica, y después de pensarlo un poco el moreno tuvo que aceptar que tenía razón. – Ni siquiera pueden tocar los objetos… He leído libros que aseguran que ni siquiera perciben lo que hay a su alrededor como lo podemos percibir nosotros, en el fondo son un completo misterio.

-Ya veo. Una cosa más… ¿es cierto que se quedan anclados al lugar donde mueren?

-No necesariamente, muchos sí, pero hay otros que se quedan en lugares que han sido importantes para ellos en vida.- La castaña ya le miraba con curiosidad, pero aún así se arriesgó con una pregunta más.

-¿Y pueden seguir a una persona que haya sido importante en su vida?

-Supongo. Si esa persona era el centro de su existencia, por así decirlo, o tuvieron un sentimiento muy fuerte hacia ella, podría pasar, pero no creo que sea algo habitual. Normalmente prefieren los castillos o grandes casas abandonadas.

-El centro de su existencia…- Murmuró el moreno, estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la mirada extrañada que le dedicaba su amiga.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ya era bien entrada la noche y Harry no conseguía dormir, no hacía más que dar vueltas recordando lo ocurrido el viernes anterior en el baño, había pasado una semana entera desde que encontró a Malfoy desangrándose. Desesperado se sentó en la cama y cogió el mapa del merodeador, necesitaba saber que el rubio estaba bien, tenía una desagradable sensación en el pecho y estaba seguro de que no iba a desaparecer hasta que no hubiera comprobado que Malfoy dormía tranquilamente en su cuarto. No era así, el rubio volvía a estar en el baño de prefectos…

Harry se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y silenciosamente salió del dormitorio, pero una vez que hubo atravesado el retrato de la Señora Gorda corrió a toda velocidad hacia los baños, temiendo lo que pudiera encontrar dentro, interiormente se maldecía por no haber previsto algo así. Debía haber vigilado mejor a Malfoy, ahora su vida era su responsabilidad, si le había pasado algo no se lo iba a perdonar jamás. Llegó a la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado, la puerta que daba al baño de los prefectos era la cuarta a su izquierda, pero antes de que tuviera oportunidad de acercarse a ella un hechizo zancadilla le hizo caer al suelo cuan largo era.

Se giró dispuesto a maldecir hasta quedarse ronco a quien se había atrevido a retrasarle, cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse frente a nada más y nada menos que la sonrisa arrogante de Draco Malfoy.

-No se corre por los pasillos, Potter…- Volvía a arrastrar las palabras y su mirada brillaba con el mismo desprecio que llevaba años dedicándole, Harry intentó ocultar la desilusión que esto le provocaba, era como si nada hubiera cambiado entre ellos, él se sentía incapaz de seguir viendo a Malfoy como antes, pero por lo visto al Slytherin no le pasaba lo mismo.- Además no puedes estar fuera de la cama a estas horas… Soy prefecto, podría castigarte.

-¡Que te jodan Malfoy!- Exclamó enfurruñado.- Si estoy aquí es por ti, pensé que te había pasado algo malo.

-¿Sigues con tu complejo de héroe? Sólo iba a darme una ducha cuando he oído el ruido de tus pezuñas al galope. ¿No sabes ser más discreto? Me extraña que no te haya cogido Filch. Parecía que se acercaba un hipogrifo.

-¿Pezuñas? Yo no tengo pezuñas.-Harry se sentía un poco tonto después de lo que le había dicho el rubio, sobre todo porque aún estaba tirado en el suelo.

-Como digas… Te aseguro que iba a ducharme, nada más, así que ya puedes relajarte y volver trotando por dónde has venido.-Dijo Malfoy mientras se giraba.

-¡Deja de compararme con un caballo! Y de eso nada, no pienso apartarme de ti esta noche.- Aseguró el moreno mientras que por fin se levantaba.

-¿Eso es una promesa?- El tono sugerente que había usado el Slytherin le pilló por sorpresa y hasta estuvo a punto de caer otra vez.- Pues vamos entonces.

Sin decir una palabra más el rubio se encaminó hacia la puerta del baño. Harry le siguió completamente confundido, prometiéndose a sí mismo no dejar que pasara nada entre ellos hasta no haber resuelto todas sus dudas sobre los secretos de Malfoy, no iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad de sonsacarle toda la verdad. Cerró la puerta con ese pensamiento aún en su mente. Lo malo es que no contaba con el cálido cuerpo del rubio apretándose con firmeza contra el suyo mientras lo apoyaba, sin ninguna delicadeza, en la dura madera que había quedado a su espalda. Malfoy comenzó a besarle con rudeza, usando casi más los dientes que la lengua, como si quisiera marcarle. Harry ni siquiera encontraba fuerzas para quejarse, se dejaba llevar con una docilidad total, pero algo en su interior le gritaba que ese no era el motivo por el que estaba allí, que tenía que saber muchas cosas. Lo malo es que esa voz comenzaba a derretirse tanto como su propio cuerpo ante los demandantes besos de Malfoy.

-Malfoy…espera…-Su voz fue apenas un susurro ya que su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse.

La única respuesta del Slytherin fue girarle con brusquedad hasta dejarle de cara a la puerta. Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de colocar los brazos para evitar golpearse mientras el rubio, con un solo movimiento, apartaba sus pantalones y su ropa interior e introducía la mano dentro de su ropa, acariciando lentamente la separación entre ambas nalgas.

-Tenemos que…ahh…hablar- Harry hizo un nuevo intento por parar aquella situación, pero con poco entusiasmo, ya ni siquiera recordaba que era lo que quería saber. De nuevo su mundo se había dado la vuelta.

-Podemos hablar después, ahora necesito esto…-El rubio acompañó sus palabras con una caricia sobre su sensible entrada, que reaccionó dilatándose ligeramente ante el suave toque, Malfoy aprovechó la situación para introducir un dedo lo más profundamente que pudo, arrancando un gemido muy poco digno al moreno, que se inclinó inconscientemente apretándose contra ese dedo y provocando que se metiera aún más dentro en su cuerpo. Harry se retorcía de placer contra la puerta, podía sentir la respiración agitada del rubio en su nuca, oía sus sollozos y notaba como hurgaba en el interior de su culo provocándole una erección impresionante. Si hubiera sabido lo bien que se sentía todo ello habría empezado a experimentar los placeres del sexo mucho antes, eso lo tenía muy claro, y a ser posible también con el joven arrogante que estaba a su espalda.

Sin apartarse de la puerta Harry liberó una de sus manos y la llevó hasta su endurecida polla, que ya comenzaba a humedecerse por el líquido preseminal, casi al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a masturbarse notó como el dedo de Malfoy salía de él y una nueva dureza ocupaba su lugar, presionando sin llegar a entrar, en su de repente sensibilizada entrada.

-¡No…espera!- Exclamó débilmente al darse cuenta de lo que era esa dureza apoyada contra su culito, su virgen culito, no se creía preparado para algo así, aunque tenía que reconocer que una parte de él estaba dispuesta a dejar que Malfoy le metiera todo lo que quisiera por donde le diera la gana.

-No te preocupes…-Jadeó el rubio en su oído, provocando que un estremecimiento le recorriera la espalda.- No es eso lo que estoy pensando. Sólo quería rozarte, para ver como se sentía…

-Oh…pues puedes hacerlo otra vez si quieres, pero que no entre… ¿vale?-Cedió el moreno, el tono ligeramente tímido que había usado su compañero le enternecía, si siempre le hablara de esa forma le daría cualquier cosa que quisiera pedirle.

-Vale.

El rubio comenzó a pasar de nuevo la cabeza de su polla por la entrada de Harry, frotándola de arriba abajo, cada vez con más fuerza, dejándola húmeda y extrañamente sensible. El Gryffindor vibraba con cada contacto, mordiéndose los labios para no gritar de placer, estaba a punto de girarse para decirle al maldito rubio que había cambiado de idea, que se la metiera de una vez, cuando el movimiento paró. Malfoy le bajó los pantalones del pijama hasta los tobillos y le quitó la camisa pasándosela, no sin cierta dificultad, por encima de la cabeza casi con desesperación, dándole un suave beso en el hombro le tomó de la cintura, pegándole a su cuerpo, y con el mismo tono tímido que había usado antes le murmuró.

-Junta todo lo que puedas las piernas.

Harry obedeció sin entender bien porque lo estaba haciendo, pero cuando hubo apretado con fuerza sus muslos comprendió lo que Malfoy pretendía hacer, el rubio le había colocado su erección en la entrepierna, justo bajo sus huevos, y al juntar las piernas su polla quedaba encerrada y presionada contra ellos. Ambos gimieron a la vez por el contacto, Harry comenzó a masturbarse más rápido que antes, ansioso por terminar, mientras Malfoy empezaba a moverse detrás de él hacia delante y hacia atrás, chocando contra su culo pero manteniéndole firmemente sujeto por las caderas , como si realmente se lo estuviera follando. Tan sólo la idea de que así fuera provocó una cadena de sensaciones en Harry que comenzó a temblar mientras sus rodillas amenazaban con dejar de sostenerlo, sin poder reprimirse más, lanzó un grito y se corrió con tanta fuerza que el sonido del semen salpicando la puerta del baño fue perfectamente audible.

El rubio le siguió poco después, su corrida fue más silenciosa, tan sólo lloriqueó ligeramente sobre su hombro, pero Harry pudo notar como aumentaba la presión de sus manos sobre su cuerpo y se apretaba contra él, justo antes de que un caliente líquido inundara sus huevos y comenzara a resbalar por sus muslos. Harry se sintió extrañamente orgulloso de sí mismo.

Se quedaron en la misma posición durante unos segundos, ambos incapaces de moverse, mientras sus agitadas respiraciones se tranquilizaban lo suficiente como para dejarles hablar de nuevo.

-No te lo creerás, pero llevaba toda la semana pensando en hacer algo como esto.- Murmuró Malfoy separándose por fin y dejándose caer en el suelo, junto a la salpicada puerta, al descubrir las manchas de semen en ella sonrió de forma que hubiera resultado libidinosa si no hubiera estado tan cansado.-Por lo que veo a ti también te apetecía repetir…

-¿Tú qué crees? Aún me tiemblan las piernas.- Contestó Harry sentándose a su lado. Durante un segundo deseó abrazar el pálido cuerpo del rubio, pero finalmente no se atrevió, tenía miedo de la reacción que pudiera desencadenar en su ahora tranquilo compañero.- Ughh… estoy todo pringado…- Dijo riéndose.

-Sí. Parece que siempre tengo que terminar manchándote, pero estas muy sexy así.- Dijo Malfoy también riendo.- Espera, te limpiaré.

Con un movimiento de varita limpió los muslos de Harry y la puerta del baño, eliminando cualquier prueba de lo que había pasado, Harry agradeció el sentirse por fin seco, pero se dio cuenta de que Malfoy estaba casi completamente vestido mientras que él no llevaba nada y, avergonzado, se vistió a toda velocidad mientras el rubio le miraba divertido.

-¿Mejor?- Preguntó Malfoy sonriendo.

-Sí…- Harry le miró dubitativo, no estaba seguro de que fuera el mejor momento para sacar el tema, pero no quería arriesgarse a que Malfoy se le volviera a escapar, además puede que después de un orgasmo se sintiera más cómodo para hablar y fuera más accesible.- ¿Viste a tus padres el domingo?

-Sólo a mi padre, mi madre se quedó en la mansión.- Aunque la voz de Malfoy no había cambiado Harry podía jurar que su mirada sí que era más penetrante.

-Claro, aún estará recuperándose…de la muerte de tu hermano.- Harry le había dado mil vueltas durante la semana a cómo sacar el tema, sin llegar a encontrar una sola forma que le pareciera adecuada, así que decidió lanzarse a la piscina de cabeza y esperar los golpes después. –Hay cosas que me gustaría preguntarte sobre ese tema…entiendo que a lo mejor no quieras hablar conmigo de ello, pero… necesito saber que pasó, no puedes soltarme la bomba de la semana pasada y irte sin más.

El semblante de Malfoy se endureció y Harry temió haberse precipitado al preguntarle tan directamente, no le hubiera extrañado que Malfoy le insultara y le pidiera que se metiera en sus propios asuntos. Pero se equivocaba, Malfoy suspiró y se dejó caer contra la pared, cerrando los ojos, de repente parecía más viejo y más cansado, como si se hubiera dado por vencido.

-Sabía que lo preguntarías. No debí haberte dicho nada.- Abrió los ojos y de nuevo miró hacia Harry, que esperaba expectante.- ¿No se lo contarás a nadie, verdad?

-Yo…-Durante un segundo Harry dudó, si Malfoy realmente había matado a alguien no podía callárselo, pero al ver esos ojos grises que le miraban suplicantes no pudo negarse, estaba seguro de que esos ojos eran inocentes.- Te prometo que no diré nada, pero dime que pasó.

-Está bien Potter, te lo contaré todo.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9:**

-Dijiste que me lo contarías.

-¿Y qué?

-Que no me lo estás contando.

Harry comenzaba a perder la paciencia, Malfoy le había prometido el día anterior contarle toda la historia referente a su hermano, pero en lugar de ello estaban ambos desnudos en la cama del Gryffindor después de otra ronda de masturbaciones y Harry seguía sin saber nada. Ese domingo era la visita mensual a Hogsmeade y ambos habían acordado no ir para poder hablar tranquilamente sin nadie que les molestara.

Harry les dijo a sus amigos que tenía mucho trabajo atrasado que no podía esperar y que no podría acompañarles al pueblo, extrañamente ninguno de los dos puso muchas pegas a en ir solos, lo que provocó una extraña sensación en el estómago del moreno, una mezcla de tristeza y alegría, como si no acabara de decidir cómo sentirse. Al parecer Ron y Hermione estaban comenzando a acercarse el uno al otro y el miedo de Harry de empezar a estorbarles había hecho acto de presencia, aunque también se alegraba por ellos, no podía evitar pensar en que les estaba perdiendo. Lo último que quería era ser el _sujeta velas_ en esa relación.

De todas formas, tuvo poco tiempo para divagar sobre lo que estarían haciendo sus dos amigos, juntos y solos, ya que lo que más le preocupaba esa mañana era que Malfoy cumpliese su parte y se encontrara con él en el tercer piso. Había tenido serias dudas de que así fuera, el maldito se había vuelto a pasar toda la mañana ignorándole completamente, Harry había tenido que tragarse las ganas de acercarse y pegarle un puñetazo sólo para conseguir que se dignara a mirarle. Pero Malfoy había cumplido, y vaya que si había cumplido, hasta el punto de dejar a Harry de nuevo exhausto y tembloroso, pero ya era hora de aclararlo todo de una vez.

-¿Qué piensas de mí, Harry?- Preguntó repentinamente el rubio sentándose en la cama.- Quiero decir… ¿qué pensabas antes de mí? Todavía no estoy seguro de querer saber qué piensas ahora.

- Yo…- La pregunta le había tomado tan por sorpresa como el que le hubiera llamado Harry y no Potter.

-Contesta la verdad, no hace falta que me mientas.- Malfoy ni siquiera le miraba, mantenía la vista clavada en sus flexionadas rodillas y a pesar de sus palabras parecía en cierta forma temer la respuesta.

-Creía que eras un niño mimado, arrogante y presuntuoso, que disfrutabas haciendo daño a los demás por motivos tan estúpidos como la pureza de sangre y el dinero, que estabas tan acostumbrado a tener todos los lujos que querías que no eras capaz de apreciar las cosas importantes de verdad. Además de ser un estúpido prepotente, claro.- Malfoy dejó escapar una leve carcajada cargada de amargura que hizo sentir a Harry una punzada en el corazón.

-¿Y qué piensas ahora de mí?- Se aventuró finalmente a preguntar de nuevo, pero esta vez levantó la vista para clavar sus ojos grises en los verdes y Harry creyó ver en ellos el brillo de una pequeña esperanza. Se acomodó junto a él para contestar.

-No sabría que decirte Malfoy, me tienes muy confundido. Me gusta estar contigo, no sólo por las cosas que hacemos, sino por todo. No sé… me siento bien a tu lado y eso es algo que nunca me hubiera esperado. Hace que me dé cuenta de que hay mucho más de ti que no había visto.- Harry intentó ser lo más sincero posible.- Pero no puedo entenderte, puedes ser la persona más dulce del mundo un instante y al siguiente pasas de nuevo a ser un capullo, es extraño, no dejas de asombrarme. De lo único que estoy seguro es que quiero ayudarte y conocerte de verdad, pero para eso necesito que seas sincero conmigo. Vamos Draco…se que tú también quieres contármelo, si no fuera así no estarías aquí ahora mismo.

-Quiero contártelo.- Suspiró Malfoy acercándose un poco más al cuerpo del moreno.- _Necesito_ contártelo, porque me está matando y sé que no puedo seguir guardándomelo por más tiempo, pero ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar. Y te puedo asegurar que todo lo malo que pensabas de mí se va a quedar en nada comparado con lo que pensaras después de oír esto.

-Lo dudo, pero no te preocupes por eso ahora, deja que lo juzgue por mí mismo. Por qué no empiezas hablándome de tu hermano. ¿Cómo se llamaba?-Sugirió Harry.

-Jason.

-¿Era mayor que tú?

-No. Era más pequeño, sólo tenía ocho años.- Harry observó alarmado como los ojos de Malfoy comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas y como su voz empezaba a quebrarse. En un intento por reconfortarle le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le atrajo hacia su pecho.

-¿Le querías mucho?- Preguntó el moreno en un susurro. En ese momento no le pareció adecuado hablar demasiado alto.

-Yo creía que no, pero me equivocaba….- Malfoy había apoyado la cabeza en su hombro y también hablaba en susurros. - Supongo que es como tú dices, soy incapaz de apreciar las cosas importantes de la vida. Hasta que ya es tarde.

-He dicho que eso era lo que pensaba antes.-Puntualizó Harry, podía notar el cálido aliento de Malfoy rozándole el cuello y una ligera humedad que le hizo preguntarse si es que no estaría ya llorando.-No es lo mismo. Continúa.

-Estaba enfermo, desde que nació, los medimagos más reputados y caros iban a verle una vez al mes. Siempre decían que no llegaría vivo a la siguiente visita, pero aún así lo conseguía.- La voz de Malfoy se había estabilizado y ya no temblaba, pero Harry podía sentir las silenciosas lágrimas que el rubio estaba derramando deslizarse por su pecho.- Mis padres ya lo sabían antes de que naciera, que nunca podría ser…normal. Por eso nadie lo supo nunca, ocultaron el embarazo y el nacimiento como si fuera algo vergonzoso, algo que nadie debía saber. Supongo que para mi padre así era. Somos una familia de sangre pura, no podía dejar que nada manchara nuestro nombre.

-¿El niño…era un squib?- Preguntó Harry impresionado por lo que acababa de oír. No podía creer que Lucius Malfoy hubiera sido capaz de ocultar a su hijo menor durante ocho años.

-Puede, no lo sabemos. Se empieza a mostrar el potencial mágico entre los siete y los nueve años, a lo mejor hubiera llegado a hacer magia, pero ya nunca lo sabremos.

-Entonces… ¿No se le podía curar?- A Harry le costaba entender que, con las maravillas que los magos podían realizar, no se pudiese curar a un niño enfermo.

-No se podía hacer nada, era como si…no estuviera hecho del todo. Casi no tenia pelo y estaba deformado, su cara y sus órganos… estaban inacabados, como si fuera un monstruo, era inexplicable que viviera, realmente _parecía_ un monstruo. Ni siquiera podía hablar, ni andar, sus piernas no funcionaban, así que nunca pudo levantarse de la cama. Se limitaba a estar allí tumbado, en la habitación que viste en la sala de los menesteres, creo…creo que nunca llegó a ver nada más en su vida que las paredes de ese cuarto. Ni siquiera tenía una ventana por la que mirar. Nunca vio el mundo.- Las palabras volvían a salir quebradas de la boca del rubio y Harry supo que probablemente le ardían en la garganta.- Pero lo dibujaba.

-Te dibujaba a ti.

-Sí, me dibujaba a mí. –Malfoy se incorporó para mirarle a los ojos. Tenía el rostro húmedo y los surcos de las lágrimas eran perfectamente visibles. Tragó saliva antes de continuar- Mi madre me obligaba a sentarme con él cada día, cuando estaba en casa, me hacía contarle todo lo que había hecho en la escuela. Los partidos de quiddicht que había jugado, las clases que había tenido, las broncas que tenía contigo. Yo era su ventana al exterior.

Durante unos minutos Draco pareció perderse en sus pensamientos, probablemente recordando esos momentos, Harry prefirió no interrumpirle y esperar a que continuara por sí solo.

-Yo lo odiaba. No a él…pero si el tener que estar allí. La atmósfera en ese cuarto era asfixiante. Siempre hacia calor, tanto que acababa sudando y la ropa se me pegaba al cuerpo, haciéndome sentir incómodo. Además estaba el olor, era como rancio…como si algo hubiera muerto allí sin que nadie lo notara. Él me miraba, con esos enormes ojos grises, prestándome toda su atención. Admirándome, como si fuera el único en el mundo para él. Ahora lo pienso y me doy cuenta de que probablemente así era, porque mis padres rara vez entraban a verle, era demasiado duro para ellos, los elfos domésticos se encargaban de cuidarle. Sólo me tenía a mí…y yo le maté.

Entonces ocurrió lo que Harry llevaba temiendo ya un buen un rato, Malfoy se derrumbó, enterró el rostro entre sus brazos y rompió a llorar con tanta fuerza que los sollozos conseguían mover la cama. Harry le abrazó con cariño, intentando calmarle, mientras el rubio hablaba él se había estado imaginando la situación de ese pobre niño. Condenado a vivir encerrado en su propio cuarto, completamente solo, sin que nadie supiera que existía o sin que a nadie le importara. Toda su corta vida sin ver la luz del sol, sin sentir el viento, sin poder correr o jugar…abandonado. Sintió un renovado desprecio por Lucius Malfoy. Había encerrado a su hijo en una habitación sin ventanas, aislado de todo hasta que muriera, para no manchar su imagen.

-¿Qué pasó, cariño?-Preguntó con suavidad. Tomando a Draco por la barbilla le hizo levantar la vista para mirarle. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y el labio inferior le temblaba.- ¿Que pasó el día que murió Jason?

-Estábamos en su cuarto y yo me estaba inventando una historia tonta sobre cómo te había ganado al quiddicht.- Draco esbozó una leve sonrisa que Harry le devolvió, pero cuando continuó hablando ya no quedaba rastro de ella.- A él le brillaban los ojos, como siempre que le contaba cualquier cosa, estoy seguro de que ya estaba pensando como dibujar mi heroica victoria. Le encantaba dibujar. Yo estaba agotado. Había pasado mucho rato en la habitación y sólo podía pensar en salir de allí de una vez por todas. Entonces ocurrió, su cuerpo comenzó a retorcerse de maneras extrañas. No gritaba, nunca había conseguido emitir ningún sonido, pero su cara se contraía como si realmente estuviera gritando. Alargó una manita hacia mí, tan agarrotada que casi parecía una garra, me pedía ayuda y yo…y yo…

-¿Y tú?- Harry notaba la garganta seca y rasposa.

-Me marché. Me fui y le dejé solo, sufriendo. No sé por qué, de repente tenía muchísimo miedo, no sabía qué hacer.- Malfoy volvía a temblar de nuevo, Harry le abrazó con fuerza, sin ser capaz de hablar.- Debí haberme quedado, haberle ayudado…no sé que me pasó. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho me di la vuelta y volví de nuevo a la habitación pero ya era tarde. Todo estaba oscuro y eso era muy raro, porque a Jason le aterraba la oscuridad, para él debía ser como si todo desapareciese, por eso las luces tenían un hechizo para estar siempre prendidas. Pero cuando entré todo estaba silencioso y negro, a Jason siempre se le oía mucho al respirar porque sus pulmones no trabajaban bien y le costaba tomar aire. ¿Sabes lo denso que puede ser el silencio cuando desaparece un sonido que siempre ha estado ahí sin que te dieras cuenta? Aplasta. Entonces fue cuando lo supe. Había matado a mi hermano.

Draco rompió a llorar de nuevo, Harry le abrazaba y le mecía con suavidad, pero nada parecía calmarle.

-Draco…tú no le mataste. Estaba enfermo, no fue culpa tuya, tuviste miedo nada más…

-¡¡¡No lo entiendes!!! – Exclamó el rubio con tanta furia que pilló desprevenido a Harry.-¡¡¡¡ Yo le abandoné en la oscuridad!!! ¿Tienes idea de lo aterrado que debía estar? Si yo me hubiera quedado, si hubiera estado con él, no le habría pasado nada. Me admiraba, yo era todo para él…y le dejé morir solo y asustado…

Harry no sabía que podía decir, así que le abrazó aún con más fuerza. Ninguno supo cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que los incontenibles sollozos se convirtieron en pequeños hipidos, pero incluso entonces el moreno continuó a su lado. Sosteniéndolo.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Buenoooo!!!! Hasta aqui tengo hasta ahora. Muchisimas gracias por llegar hasta aqui a todos los que os habeis molestado en leer mi historia, GRACIAS GRACIAS. Espero de todo corazón que a partir de aqui también la sigais...

Cualquier sugerencia o crítica sera bien recibida. ¡¡Animaos y dejadme comentarios!! Me animan muchiiisimo, ademas de que me ayudaran a mejorar, por no mencionar que así se que hay alguién al otro lado que ha leído mi fic...Besazos a todos.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Harry estaba cansado. Desde que había hablado con Draco no había conseguido dormir bien. Tenía una idea rondándole por la cabeza de la que no podía librarse. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, en esos momentos en los que no estás del todo ni dormido ni despierto, la imagen del cuarto del hermano de Draco volvía a su mente con toda claridad, con los mismos dibujos en las paredes y la misma cama desecha, cada detalle era exacto. Sólo que esta vez estaba completamente seguro de no estar allí solo, y no era una sensación, era una certeza. Notaba una presencia, como si viera una sombra por el rabillo del ojo, algo que no se dejaba ver directamente pero que tampoco intentaba ocultarse. Las últimas palabras que le había dicho Draco, antes de irse hacia su sala común, volvían a él en esos momentos.

_**Flash back**_

_-Potter…Harry….hay algo más que deberías saber.- Murmuró Draco. Estaban en el pasillo que llevaba a las mazmorras, habían hecho el camino hacia allí en un profundo silencio. En realidad no habían dicho ni una sola palabra desde que el rubio se despertó y dijo que tenía que irse, así que Harry casi dio un salto al oír su voz. _

_-Puedes contarme cualquier cosa.- Dijo el moreno con total sinceridad. Sentía que los últimos acontecimientos le habían unido mucho a Draco, aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta, tenía miedo que el otro no sintiera lo mismo a pesar de todo lo que le había contado. Después de todo puede que sólo fuera fruto de la angustia por la que estaba pasando._

_-¿Recuerdas que la sala de los menesteres cambió, sin que se lo pidiéramos, para convertirse en la habitación de…Jason?- Preguntó Draco. Daba la impresión de que le costaba pronunciar el nombre de su hermano. Harry pensó que seguramente no estaba acostumbrado a nombrarlo delante de alguien que no fuera uno de sus padres, o puede que ni siquiera con ellos._

_-Sí, lo recuerdo.- Contestó Harry. No iba a negar que fuera algo que le había preocupado en su momento.- Pero no te asustes por eso, me he estado informando, un fantasma no puede cambiar la sala. Puede que inconscientemente, por el sentimiento de culpabilidad, tú mismo la cambiaras y no te dieras cuenta de que lo hacías._

_Draco bajó la mirada y su rostro pareció ensombrecerse. Harry se sintió incómodo, probablemente no había dicho lo más acertado, dada la situación, pero era lo que pensaba y no quería mentirle al rubio después de que este se había sincerado tanto con él. Lo había pensado mucho antes y después de hablar con Hermione y le parecía la opción más lógica, le costaba mucho creer que el hermano de Draco hubiera estado con ellos en la sala de los menesteres y que sólo Draco le hubiera visto. Aún así, por la expresión de Draco en ese momento, sentía que lo que acababa de decir era una puñalada para el otro chico._

_-Ya me imaginaba que pensarías algo así.-Su voz continuaba siendo un susurro.- Pero te aseguro que estaba allí. Yo lo vi. Lo veo muchas veces, pero sólo cuando es de día. Aparece en los rincones, en mi dormitorio, en la sala común, durante las clases…una vez incluso lo vi en el gran comedor .Me persigue y se queda mirándome.... Debe estar furioso conmigo por haberle abandonado en la oscuridad y me lo quiere hacer pagar. Lo sé, sólo quiere vengarse y no va a parar hasta volverme loco. Y ahora que lo sabes también irá a por ti, estoy seguro._

_**Fin de flash back.**_

Después de pasar varias noches con extraños sueños decidió que tenía que hablar con alguien. Draco le había hecho jurar que no diría nada, pero quizá pudiera buscar una solución sin tener que delatar al rubio. Hermione estaba informada de prácticamente todo, y lo que no sabía lo averiguaba, lo único que había que hacer era conseguir que ella les ayudara sin que supiera que les estaba ayudando. Quizá fuera la falta de sueño, pero Harry empezaba a creerle a Draco cuando decía que pasaba algo raro con su fallecido hermano. Tenía que descubrir que era.

De nuevo estaban en un dormitorio, pero esta vez en Slytherin. Habían descubierto que era mucho más fácil tener sus encuentros allí, ya que Malfoy sólo tenía que decirles a sus compañeros que se perdieran durante unas horas y ellos le obedecían sin rechistar. Era algo desconcertante para Harry, pero práctico después de todo, ya que ninguno de los dos pensaba volver durante una temporada a la Sala de los Menesteres.

Draco estaba tumbado de espaldas en la cama, gimiendo sin poder contenerse, mientras Harry, bien colocado entre sus piernas, se dedicaba a mordisquearle los pezones. La erección de Draco se presionaba contra el abdomen del moreno, humedeciéndolo y provocando una desesperante fricción que hacía que el rubio se arqueara buscando más contacto. Ambos estaban muy excitados, de hecho era la primera vez que Harry tomaba la iniciativa y llevaba el control de la situación. En sus escasas experiencias anteriores Draco había sido la parte más activa y Harry se había dejado hacer, pero desde luego el rubio no pensaba quejarse del giro que había tomado el asunto, estaba disfrutando muchísimo de la atención que estaba recibiendo.

-¡Auch!- Se quejó Draco por un mordisco particularmente fuerte de su compañero.- Cuidado…

-Lo siento…- Contestó Harry entre jadeos, pero al rubio le pareció que no lo sentía en absoluto, ya que volvió a morder el mismo pezón aunque con algo menos de fuerza pero con el mismo entusiasmo.

Draco no paraba de preguntarse si Harry se atrevería a seguir bajando esa linda boca suya hasta su palpitante y mojada polla. Aunque no se atrevía a pedirlo en voz alta, se moría de ganas de averiguar cómo era recibir una mamada. Y el hecho de que fuera el mismísimo Harry Potter el que se la hiciera incrementaba aún más el morbo del asunto. Intentando que Harry captara el mensaje comenzó a frotarse contra su estomago, dejando un rastro húmedo y caliente. Si el muy capullo no se la chupaba pronto acabaría corriéndose encima de él sin haber satisfecho su curiosidad.

Por suerte sus plegarias fueron escuchadas y Harry comenzó a bajar lentamente, abandonando sus ya enrojecidos y erectos pezones para ir lamiendo nuevos rincones de su piel. Draco notaba un cosquilleo provocado por el aliento de Harry que le hacía temblar pensando en donde iban a ponerse, o al menos esperaba que se pusieran, esos labios.

Harry se entretuvo chupándole el estómago, que se había quedado pegajoso por el líquido preseminal, hasta dejarlo completamente limpio y lleno de saliva. Sólo entonces continuó su camino, metiéndole la lengua en el ombligo mientras le acunaba los huevos entre sus manos. Draco ya no exageraba al decir que iba a reventar, tenía la respiración acelerada y no conseguía evitar gemir lastimeramente. Pero justo cuando la rosada lengua de Harry se introdujo entre su vello púbico, removiéndolo ligeramente y provocando escalofríos en ambos, el moreno paró y levantó la vista para mirarle. Aunque los brillantes ojos verdes estaban cargados de deseo Draco se sintió frustrado, iba a quejarse por que le hubiera dejado con las ganas, pero Harry habló primero.

-¿Quieres que continúe?- Las palabras parecían espesas, como si a Harry le estuviera costando horrores pronunciarlas.

-Pues claro que sí…- Contestó Draco, sonando más borde de lo que en realidad había pretendido.- Creí que te lo estaba dejando suficientemente claro.

-Es que…me gustaría hacer una cosa.- Aunque no apartó la vista de él ni un momento un considerable sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas, demostrando lo poco seguro que se sentía a formular su proposición. Draco se dejó ablandar por el gesto.

-Claro, dime qué quieres probar.- Su propia erección había brincado ante la posibilidad de probar algo nuevo, más aún viniendo la sugerencia del propio Harry, con esa cara de inocente que tenía.

-Quiero follarte.- Dijo el moreno con toda la calma del mundo pero con un brillo expectante en los ojos.

Draco se había quedado sin habla, ni de lejos esperaba oír algo así. De hecho había sido el propio Harry, unos días antes, el que se había dejado meter los dedos por el culo disfrutando con ello, a no ser que fuera un actor excelente, cosa que Draco dudaba. Ninguno de los dos había dicho nada sobre el tema, pero parecía asumido que en el caso de follar Harry seria el que recibiera y Draco el que le daba. Era algo implícito. Nunca había pensado en lo contrario.

-Yo…yo…no sé, nunca he…no sé.- Balbuceó el rubio, repentinamente se sentía incapaz de acabar una frase coherente.

-Confía en mí, no te haré ningún daño…por favor…- Esa fue la súplica que hizo que Draco se decidiera. Al mirar a Harry a los ojos, a esos increíbles y verdes ojos, se sintió capaz de todo. Pensándolo bien, al moreno le había encantado que le metiera los dedos en ese agujerito, así que tan malo no podía ser.

-Como me hagas daño te juro que no volverás a usar tu herramienta jamás.- Harry rió ante su amenaza, demostrando por un lado como habían cambiado en poco tiempo las cosas entre ellos y por otro lado lo nervioso que había estado esperando la respuesta.- Adelante.

Como única respuesta Harry se metió la polla del Slytherin hasta el fondo de la garganta, arrancando un grito de sorpresa del rubio, grito que en sólo segundos pasó a convertirse en gemidos de placer. Nunca en toda su vida había tenido una sensación así, Draco estaba extasiado, ni todas las pajas del mundo se le podían comparar. Harry succionaba y lamía sin parar, provocándole en ocasiones algo de dolor, pero incluso así era maravilloso. Pero tan repentinamente como había empezado la fantástica sensación de que le estuvieran comiendo la polla cesó.

-No quiero que te corras aún.- Se justificó Harry besándole con fuerza. Draco se sentía extrañamente eufórico y le devolvió el beso aún con más intensidad y con muchos más dientes. A Harry se le escapó una risa que en los oídos de Draco fue el sonido más dulce de la tierra.

-Separa un poco las piernas.- Susurró el moreno en su oído.

Draco obedeció sin rechistar, pero no pudo evitar temblar cuando uno de los dedos de Harry comenzó a explorar su entrada, introduciéndose poco a poco, sin prisa. La sensación no era para nada agradable, aunque tampoco molesta del todo, a Draco le costaba mucho definirla. De todas formas dejó que Harry continuara jugueteando hasta terminar de introducir el primer dedo, sin darse cuenta Draco había mantenido rígido todos sus músculos y sólo al notar por fin el pequeño apéndice quieto en su interior se atrevió a relajarse. La sensación mejoró bastante con ello, volviéndose más placentera. Harry tenía la cabeza escondida en su hombro pero Draco podía notar su agitada respiración contra su cuello, y casi creía oírle sollozar.

Ese primer dedo pronto fue acompañado por un segundo, incrementando el placer del rubio, que había conseguido relajarse y comenzaba realmente a disfrutar. Ahora si podía entender porque a Harry le había gustado tanto la primera vez, cuando te acostumbrabas era algo increíblemente erótico. Draco estiró el brazo entre los cuerpos sudorosos de ambos y tomó en su mano la polla del moreno, comenzando a masajearla al mismo ritmo con el que los dedos de su culo estaban moviéndose. El moreno parecía no poder aguantar más.

-Draco…tengo que hacértelo ya.- La petición de Harry no fue más que un quejido, pero lo acompañó con un brusco movimiento, separando aún más las piernas del rubio y elevando ligeramente su trasero mientras sacaba los dedos de su interior y se colocaba él en su lugar. Draco no pudo evitar asustarse.

-¡¡Espera!!- Exclamó Draco temblando, todo se había vuelto demasiado brusco de repente.- Ve muy despacio, ¿vale? Muy despacio…

Harry le besó de forma más suave, sonriéndole para relajarle.

-Lo siento…iré despacio, de verdad.- Volvió a besar al rubio y pasó a moverse con más cuidado.

Acercando la punta de su polla al agujero de Draco la frotó contra la zona, ambos gimieron por el contacto. Harry miró a Draco justo antes de empezar a empujarse dentro de él, y lo que vio le dejó, no por primera vez, sin aliento. El rubio mantenía los labios apretados y los ojos cerrados con fuerza, su cuerpo vibraba contra el de Harry, el fino cabello rubio estaba humedecido por el sudor y se pegaba a su frente como si fuera una corona dorada, todo él parecía de juguete. Además tenía la punta de la nariz rosa. Harry sintió una oleada de ternura en su pecho y no pudo reprimirse, se inclinó sobre él y le besó con cariño en la frente. Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido por el gesto y el gris de su mirada pareció inundarlo todo.

Harry comenzó a metérsela tan despacio como pudo, Draco cerró los ojos de nuevo y se mordió el labio inferior con una expresión de dolor que alarmó al moreno.

-¿Paró? Si quieres paró, no pasa nada.

-No…sigue, pero despacio por favor.- La voz de Draco temblaba.

Harry continuó empujando hasta estar dentro del todo, nunca se había imaginado que fuera a ser tan apretado, ni tan delicioso. No se atrevía a moverse porque sabía que se correría al primer tirón. Además no quería hacerle daño a Draco, no era un experto, pero estaba claro que tenía que darle un tiempo para que se acostumbrara. Cuando le miró de nuevo vio que la expresión del rubio se había suavizado, aun respiraba con dificultad, pero ya no parecía ser por dolor precisamente.

-Muévete…-Murmuró una voz en su oído.

No necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces, empezó a entrar y salir de él con desesperación, casi con brutalidad. Draco lanzó un débil grito pero no le pidió que parara, Harry no estaba seguro de haber podido hacerlo de todas maneras. Se apoyó sobre su antebrazo izquierdo y con la mano derecha comenzó a bombear la polla del rubio, que no había perdido su dureza, fue recompensado con una serie de sonidos que le animaron a continuar. Antes de que se diera cuenta el rubio había empezado a mover las caderas ajustándose al movimiento que le marcaba Harry y los sonidos anteriores se habían transformado en gemidos y jadeos. De repente, Draco le clavó las uñas en la espalda y Harry sintió los latigazos del semen del rubio golpeándole en el pecho. Lo tomó como la señal que necesitaba, y tras clavarse en ese maravilloso culo una vez más se corrió con tanta fuerza que se le taponaron los oídos.

Harry abrió los ojos unos segundos después sin saber a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo había pasado. Draco le miraba sonriendo mientras le acariciaba el pelo, Harry aún estaba echado sobre él. Se apartó con cuidado del pálido cuerpo de su compañero, provocando un curioso ruido de humedad que hizo reír a ambos mientras se sonrojaban. Draco buscó la varita entre sus ropas y limpió a ambos con rapidez, dejándolos secos y cómodos. Harry se tumbó a su lado manteniendo el máximo contacto posible con el cuerpo del otro chico.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-Se preocupó el moreno -¿Te duele?

-No…pero me siento como flojo.-Contestó Draco, Harry le miró divertido por la contestación.-Es algo extraño, pero estoy muy bien. La próxima vez te toca a ti.

-Cuando quieras.-Sonrió Harry. Se sentía en paz con el mundo y con todo lo que había en el. Nunca se había sentido tan relajado. Esperaba no estropear el momento con lo que tenía que decir. Besó con dulzura los suaves labios de Draco antes de volver a hablar.- Hay una cosa que tengo que comentarte.

-Ahora mismo puedes decirme todo lo que quieras…tienes toda mi atención.- Draco le sonreía con una ternura de la que Harry no le habría creído capaz tan sólo un mes antes.

-He encontrado la solución a tu problema.


	11. Chapter 11

¡¡¡Muy buenas a todos!!! Aquí dejo otro capítulo, ojala os este gustado. Muchos besos!!

CAPÍTULO 11

-¡¡De eso nada, Potter!!- El grito escandalizado de Draco debía haberse oído hasta en la desierta sala común de Slytherin.

-¿Vuelvo a ser Potter?-Preguntó Harry sin enfadarse por la reacción del rubio. -Que poco te ha durado la novedad.

Draco se había levantado de la cama de un salto después de oír la propuesta de Harry y el moreno estaba disfrutando de lo lindo viendo el bonito cuerpo desnudo del rubio en todo su esplendor.

-Draco…- Dijo con toda la tranquilidad que pudo.-Acabo de salir de tu culo. ¿Después de algo así, como puede preocuparte lo que te he sugerido? Es muy parecido si lo piensas bien.

-¿Parecido?- La mirada de horrorizada incredulidad que le estaba dedicando el rubio no tenía precio.- ¿Cómo va a ser parecido? Estás hablando de meterte en mi cabeza como si fuera lo mismo que echar un polvo. Guardo muchas cosas ahí dentro, ¿sabes? Cosas que no me apetece que veas, ni tú ni nadie. Además, no quiero que descoloques nada allí.

Harry rió con ganas ante el comentario de Draco, que a su vez frunció el ceño por la risa del moreno.

-No te burles. Lo que estás sugiriendo es muy peligroso. Pueden salir muchísimas cosas mal y yo sería el principal perjudicado. ¡Ni siquiera estás seguro de cómo hacerlo, maldita sea!

-Escucha, Draco, sé que es complicado, pero si estás tan seguro de que tu hermano te persigue, es la única solución que veo.- Argumentó Harry.- Se ha hecho antes y ha salido bien.

-Pero lo han hecho magos experimentados, ¿verdad?- Se quejó Draco.- Magos especialistas en oclumancia, algo que según tú mismo me has dicho, nunca has llegado a dominar.

-Por eso mismo necesitamos un libro en concreto de la biblioteca. Hermione dice que en él hay un hechizo muy sencillo que ocupa el lugar de la oclumancia. Luego sólo depende de la fortaleza del mago que entra en la mente del otro, y si yo he soportado como Voldemort invadía mi mente, creo que no tendré problemas contigo.- Determinó Harry, muy seguro de sí mismo.- Tú no tendrás que hacer nada, estarás profundamente dormido, y cuando despiertes todo habrá acabado.

-Entonces, si no he entendido mal, pretendes robar un libro de la biblioteca, que contiene un hechizo con el que te colaras en mi mente después de dormirme, corretearas por allí para comprobar si está o no está en ella el fantasma de…Jason. -De nuevo el rubio titubeó en el momento de decir el nombre de su hermano.- Y si él está allí, ¿qué harás?

-Bueno…digamos que la primera visita será de comprobación. Si realmente Jason se mantiene unido a ti de alguna manera…pues…- A Harry aún no le había quedado muy claro que hacer en ese caso, pero no iba a demostrarlo.- Eso ya lo veremos después. Supongo que encontraremos la forma de convencerlo para que siga su camino.- Aunque el moreno no sabía cómo.- Verás, lo importante es qué, según Hermione, los fantasmas que se quedan unidos a personas aún tienen la oportunidad de seguir adelante. No es que hayan decidido quedarse en este mundo por miedo a lo que pudiera haber más allá, se han mantenido aquí por el amor que les unía a otro ser humano, así que pueden retomar el camino.

-Pero él quiere volverme loco… Me odia.

-No, esa es sólo la impresión que tú tienes. Probablemente porque te sientes culpable por lo que ocurrió.- Harry tomó la mano del rubio y tiró de él para que se sentara a su lado ya que estaba algo más calmado.- Tu hermano te debía querer muchísimo, eras todo su mundo, por eso él sólo quiere quedarse a tu lado. No debe saber que hacer sin ti.

-¿Y cómo es que la sangre… mmm… Granger, te ha dicho todo eso?- Preguntó Draco con desconfianza.-¿Le has contado algo de esto?

-No ha hecho falta.- Contestó Harry sonriendo con cariño al pensar en su amiga.- Cuando cambió la sala de los menesteres fui a hablar con ella, para preguntarle que sabía de los fantasmas. Al parecer conseguí picarle la curiosidad, Hermione tiene un hambre insaciable de conocimientos, y siguió investigando por su cuenta nada más que por el placer de saber más. Así que esta mañana pensaba preguntarle algunos detalles, pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad, ella misma ha venido a buscarme completamente emocionada por el asunto y ha empezado a contarme, sin darse cuenta, todo lo que necesitaba saber.

-Pues bien por Granger entonces.- Harry le miró impresionado por lo que había dicho, pero Draco no pareció darse cuenta.- ¿Qué ha hecho que me creas? Antes decías que eran sólo imaginaciones mías.

-No sé… en el fondo no es más que un presentimiento.- Dijo Harry mirándole a los ojos y sin saber bien cómo explicarse.- No he podido dormir últimamente, siempre sueño con la habitación de tu hermano, y me siento raro allí… como si no estuviera solo. Bueno, el caso es que creo que deberíamos comprobarlo antes de hacer conjeturas y, si realmente tienes razón, pues arreglarlo.

-¿Y qué ganaras tú con todo esto? No entiendo por qué vas a correr tantos riesgos sólo para ayudarme.

-¿No me dices siempre que tengo complejo de héroe?

Ya era bien entrada la noche cuando se atrevieron a entrar a hurtadillas en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca. Ambos iban tapados con la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, por lo que tenían que caminar ligeramente encorvados para que no se les vieran los pies. Era la primera vez que Draco se ponía una capa de invisibilidad, y miraba la tela con ojos como platos. Harry suponía que estaba deseando cruzarse con Filch sólo para comprobar que realmente no podría verle. Aún así, consiguieron llegar sin problemas, y una vez llegaron a la sección que Harry buscaba apartó la capa de ambos, sintiendo un golpe de aire fresco en la cara.

-Bien, ahora a buscar el libro. Recuerda, se llama "Los secretos de la mente" de Adolf Mohindad. No toques ningún otro libro, solamente mira las solapas. En esta sección hay libros de los más agresivos.

-¿No están ordenados?- Preguntó Draco.

-No de una forma que nosotros podamos reconocer, aunque supongo que para la bibliotecaria tendrá algún sentido.- Lo cierto es que Harry lo dudaba- Pongámonos a ello, no sabemos cuánto tiempo vamos a tardar en encontrarlo.

Después de más de una hora, Draco comenzaba a desesperarse, no había sido bendecido con el don de la paciencia y el polvo de los libros hacía que le picara la nariz. Estaba concentrado en intentar leer, con ayuda de la débil iluminación de su varita, el borroso título de uno de los tomos que tenía delante, cuando notó un suave toque en su cadera. Al girarse se encontró con Harry a apenas unos centímetros de sus labios y con una mirada que no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre sus intenciones.

-No creo que este sea el momento ni el lugar…Potter.- Su voz fue tan sólo un susurro.

-¿Tú crees?- Respondió Harry, también susurrando, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente haciendo que sus cuerpos se pegaran el uno al otro.- He pensado que nos merecemos un pequeño descanso…

Draco no necesito nada más para convencerse, y antes de que Harry pudiera añadir algo, ya estaba devorando sus labios. Fue un beso lleno de deseo y de otro sentimiento, que el rubio ni siquiera se detuvo a analizar, que provocaba un agradable calor en su pecho. En apenas unos segundos, su lengua peleaba contra la de Harry por el control del beso, hasta que el moreno se separó lo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos mientras luchaba por abrir los pantalones de ambos.

Las varitas habían caído al suelo, y desde allí lanzaban un resplandor mortecino, que le daba a la escena una apariencia irreal. Los ojos verdes de Harry parecían aún más brillantes gracias a esa luz, o tal vez fuera por la pasión del momento, pero Draco era incapaz de apartar su mirada de ellos. Cuando por fin el moreno consiguió desabrochar los dos pantalones cogió con fuerza a Draco por la cintura y bruscamente se frotó contra él, arrancándole un gemido desde lo más profundo de la garganta. Draco notaba perfectamente la erección del moreno contra la suya propia, poniéndole tan caliente que lo único que deseaba era rozarse contra ella hasta deshacerse y formar un charco en el polvoriento suelo de la biblioteca.

Sin poder resistir más, Draco cogió con una mano la polla de Harry haciendo que esté soltara un jadeo cuando apretó, no con demasiada delicadeza, la suave cabeza enrojecida y comenzó a subir y bajar su mano por el tronco, notando cada una de sus prominentes venas en el proceso. Harry se inclinó hacía su cuello, mordiéndolo tan fuerte que dejó la marca de cada uno de sus dientes, mandando oleadas de placer por todo el cuerpo del rubio, que lo único que conseguía hacer era gemir sin parar mientras masajeaba aquel pedazo de carne caliente y palpitante que tenía entre los dedos y que le estaba dejando una mancha húmeda en la camisa. Harry introdujo una mano entre ambos cuerpos y también comenzó a pajearle, sin dejar por ello de morder su cuello, hasta que Draco se apartó bruscamente para buscar sus labios y retomar el beso que habían dejado abandonado.

No tardaron mucho, se corrieron casi a la vez, cada uno acallando los gemidos en la boca del otro, y manchándose con caliente leche las ropas y las manos. Durante unos minutos se mantuvieron abrazados, jadeando, hasta que Harry se apartó lo suficiente para besarle la frente con ternura.

-Maldito Slytherin pervertido.- Dijo Harry riendo y señalando sus ropas.- Mira lo que has hecho.

-Yo no he sido el que ha empezado, has sido tú el pervertidor.- Draco, aunque todavía con la respiración acelerada, también sonreía.

-Que sepas que eres tú el que me lleva al lado oscuro.- Contestó el moreno divertido mientras limpiaba las ropas y terminaba de abrocharse.- Yo no soy gay.

-Ya…seguro, ni yo. – El rubio le sacó la lengua y se volvió a girar hacía la estantería con la luz de la varita en alto.- Eh… ¿Harry?

-¿Sí?- Preguntó el moreno, aún apoyado en el trozo de pared que les había sostenido mientras se masturbaban.

Por toda respuesta, Draco se dio la vuelta, mostrando entre sus manos el libro que estaba a punto de mirar antes de que se le acercara Harry. En la desgastada y sucia cubierta podía leerse, no sin cierta dificultad, "Los secretos de la mente" Adolf Mohindad.

Notas; ¿Comentarios? Porfa… me alegran el día!!! Besos a todos, hasta la próxima!!!


	12. Chapter 12

¡¡¡Hola a todos!!

En primer lugar tengo que disculparme por la tardanza de este capi, no me gusta retrasarme, pero he estado muy malita desde el viernes pasado (ya voy poco a poco recuperándome) y no me encontraba con ánimo para ponerme a escribir. De verdad que lo lamento muchísimo!!!! La buena noticia es que a partir de ahora no voy a tener problema para actualizar semanalmente como antes, eso si en vez de hacerlo los lunes lo hare los martes...

Espero que el capítulo os guste y haya merecido la pena la espera!!! Como siempre mi mayor agradecimiento a Zafy, quien a beteado este fic. Un besazo guapa!!!

También quería daros las gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado un comentario y disculparme con los que aún no he contestado, ahora mismito voy a responder todos!!!

Nada es mío, todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling (por eso la buena mujer esta forrada y yo no...T_T

**CAPÍTULO 12**

__ ¿Listo? —Preguntó Harry con cierto nerviosismo.

—No.

—Venga, Draco… — La exasperación en su voz era ya muy clara—. Llevamos aquí muchísimo rato. Tenemos que hacerlo ya.

—Maldita sea —Dijo el rubio enfurruñado mientras se recostaba en la cama —. Está bien. Adelante.

El moreno suspiró y apuntó con su varita hacia el rostro de Draco.

— ¡No! —Exclamó de nuevo el rubio incorporándose —Aún no estoy listo.

—Bueno, ya está bien. ¡_Desmaius! —_El cuerpo de Draco, ya dormido, cayó sobre la cama, rebotando ligeramente contra ella—.Buff…esto me va a costar muy caro cuando se despierte.

Harry tomó aire profundamente antes de coger el libro que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche. Buscó la página que habían dejado marcada y leyó por octava vez el hechizo y las recomendaciones. No creía que fuera algo difícil de hacer, sólo debía ser extremadamente cuidadoso. Se obligó a repetirse una vez más las indicaciones, _"Nada de lo que vea va a suponer un peligro para mí, no debo tocar nada, solamente voy a ser un espectador. De ningún modo debo entrometerme en las acciones que se desarrollen ante mí, porque van a ser recuerdos o deseos. No debo mirar las cosas que Draco pretenda ocultar…y tengo que recordar el camino de vuelta."_

Decidido se acercó a la cama en la que descansaba el rubio, que respiraba tranquilamente, con la boca entreabierta y ligeramente humedecida y las mejillas sonrosadas. Irradiaba tranquilidad. Harry sintió una repentina ternura ante esa imagen y se inclinó con cariño para besar los labios tan inocentemente expuestos. El beso duró más de lo que había pensado, ya que al levantarse de nuevo notó un cosquilleo, señal de que se le había entumecido el cuello por mantener la misma postura durante demasiado rato. De todas formas volvió a dar un beso rápido al rubio antes de ponerse en posición.

Habían decidido por mutuo acuerdo realizar el experimento en la sala de los menesteres, cuando todos se hubieran acostado, porque estaban seguros de que allí no les molestaría nadie. Y ya que Harry iba a ir en busca de Jason parecía adecuado hacerlo en el lugar en el qué, en cierta forma, se había manifestado. Draco parecía receloso cuando habían llegado, mirando a su alrededor como si temiera que todo fuera a cambiar otra vez. Por suerte para ambos no fue así, Harry no estaba seguro de que Draco hubiese sido capaz de continuar en el caso contrario.

Harry no podía negar que se sentía algo asustado, ni siquiera habían tenido la oportunidad de practicar, pero se negó la posibilidad de echarse atrás y se sentó en una silla, junto a la cabecera de Draco. Cogió de nuevo el libro por la página adecuada y apuntando con la varita hacia el rostro de, en los últimos tiempos, su amante y susurró:

—_¡Intreides montis! —_Exclamó Harry acompañando el hechizo con un fluido movimiento de varita. En ese momento, el mundo se puso a girar.

—¡¡¡Ron!!! ¡¡¡Ron, despierta!!!

Ron Weasley dormía plácidamente en su cama, soñando que densas cabelleras castañas, cuando una exclamación aguda y un brusco zarandeo le hicieron despertar de mala manera.

—Hermione… —Murmuró el joven pelirrojo aún medio dormido—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Shhh…Habla más bajo, vas a despertar a los demás—Se limitó a decir la joven, acompañando sus palabras con una mirada de reproche.

—Está bien… —Ron decidió omitir el hecho de que había sido ella la que le había despertado casi gritando. Mirando a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que sus compañeros seguían roncando en sus camas como si nada hubiera pasado _"Malditos dormilones…"—_¿Qué haces aquí Hermione? ¿No eres tú la que siempre dice que hay que cumplir las normas? Este es el dormitorio de los chicos y es tardísimo. Nos vas a meter en un lío.

—Esto es importante —Contestó la castaña en un susurro irritado, parecía ofendida.—, baja conmigo a la sala común.

—De acuerdo…—Cedió ron malhumorado —¿Ya has despertado a Harry?

—Harry no está aquí. Es de él de quién tenemos que hablar.

Cuando Harry por fin fue capaz de abrir los ojos lo único que vio fue un techo oscuro, del color de la madera vieja, sobre su cabeza. Unos segundos más tarde descubrió que le dolía todo al cuerpo, como si hubiese estado corriendo una maratón o hubiese caído de un edificio muy alto. Estaba tirado en el suelo y podía notar bajo sus palmas el tacto rugoso de una alfombra. Antes de levantarse se tomó unos minutos para analizar la situación.

Un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, aún sin levantar la cabeza, le sirvió para darse cuenta de que ya no estaba en la sala de los menesteres. Estaba tirado en una especie de pasillo, podía ver las paredes que tenía a ambos lados, eran de un fuerte color burdeos y parecían tapizadas, como si estuvieran hechas de terciopelo. Con cuidado Harry comenzó a levantarse, sin atreverse aún a pestañear. El libro no especificaba como iba a ser aparecerse en la cabeza de otro, al parecer variaba según la persona. Harry se había imaginado que sería como entrar en un gran pensadero controlado por otro, pero por lo visto se había equivocado. Estaba en la mente de Draco y era un enigma. Incorporándose del todo se dispuso a investigar.

Su primera impresión había sido correcta, se trataba de un pasillo. Era incapaz de ver el principio o el final, ya que sólo estaba iluminada la zona en la que Harry se encontraba parado. Apenas dos metros en cualquier dirección todo era oscuridad, pero Harry nunca había visto una oscuridad como aquella, en cierta forma parecía _densa, _como si incluso pudiera tocarla estirando el brazo. Respirando profundamente comenzó a andar hacia ella, pero para su sorpresa según avanzaba el pasillo se iba iluminando, manteniendo esa extraña oscuridad siempre a la misma distancia de él, un vistazo a su espalda le hizo darse cuenta de que también iba cerrándole el paso. Le rodeaba constantemente. Harry sentía una ligera claustrofobia haciendo acto de presencia en su cabeza, tenía la sensación de estar encerrado en un pequeño espacio, sin poder ver nada más allá. Cualquier cosa podía estar acechándole sin que él la viera y esa sola idea era suficiente para ponerle los pelos de punta. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a recordar el camino de regreso si no veía más que sus propios pies? Pero ya era tarde para echarse atrás, ya pensaría en cómo salir más tarde.

Lo más silenciosamente que pudo sacó su varita del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones, donde siempre la llevaba y conjuro un _lumos,_ que sólo sirvió para demostrar que allí no podía usar la magia. Sin permitirse caer en la desesperación, intentó concentrarse en avanzar, manteniendo la varita en alto, aunque no fuera a servir de nada le hacía sentir mejor. Intentó recordar qué, según el libro, allí no había nada que pudiera dañarle, pero desgraciadamente esa no era la impresión que le daba el lugar. Harry tenía el presentimiento de que algo horrible iba a saltarle encima en cualquier momento. O peor aún, iba a caminar y caminar sin encontrar nada más que oscuridad en su camino hasta acabar volviéndose loco. Para siempre perdido en la mente de Draco.

Harry escuchó un crujido a su derecha y se giró sobresaltado, con el corazón latiéndole con tanta fuerza que lo notaba en la garganta, pero era incapaz de ver. Continuaron escuchándose crujidos, ya no sólo a uno de sus lados, sino rodeándole completamente. Cada vez más y cada vez más fuertes, como si miles de pequeñas ramitas estuvieran quebrándose a su alrededor, o miles de pequeños huesos. El ruido se volvió ensordecedor. Harry giraba sobre sí mismo con la varita en alto. Estaba más asustado de lo que se atrevía a reconocer. No sabía cómo enfrentar algo que no podía ver. La transpiración le pegaba la camiseta a la espalda y le volvía la piel más sensible al aire que le rodeaba, gracias a ello pudo notar la suave brisa que le rozó los brazos.

—¡¡Basta!! ¡¡Basta ya!!, ¡¡Parad!! —Exclamó disfrazando el miedo de furia, sin saber qué más hacer. —¡¡Dejaos ver!!

Lo que Harry no esperaba era que todo parara, tal como había ordenado. El silencio volvió a rodearlo y poco a poco todo comenzó a iluminarse, permitiéndole ver los cientos de puertas , completamente lisas, oscuras y de madera maciza, que cubrían las paredes del pasillo, que o antes no había conseguido ver o que realmente no habían estado allí hacia un segundo. Respirando agitadamente Harry se apartó el flequillo de la frente y miró al frente, quedándose repentinamente sin aire, el pasillo no tenía final, ni principio. Abarcaba todo. Impresionado, Harry lamentó una vez más no poder usar la varita. Aunque no pudiera perderse, ya que todo era un camino recto, ¿cómo iba a saber en qué punto exacto había llegado si aquel inmenso pasillo era igual a cada paso? Si tuviera algo con lo que marcar el suelo… Entonces tuvo una idea, dio unos cuantos pasos para atrás mientras se quitaba el cinturón, dejándolo caer después al suelo, y rezando para que nada lo moviera del lugar donde había caído. Iba a ser su única referencia para poder volver.

Ligeramente más animado, debido sobre todo a la nueva iluminación, decidió probar la primera puerta. No quería comenzar alejándose demasiado. Confiaba en que, si Jason estaba allí, pudiera encontrar alguna prueba de su presencia o él mismo fuera a su encuentro. Era completamente imposible que el propio Harry consiguiera localizarle, las dimensiones y probabilidades de aquel lugar eran increíbles. Tomando una buena bocanada de aire giró el frío pomo de la puerta de su derecha y entró a lo desconocido.

—Explícame de nuevo que hacemos aquí en plena noche Hermione… —Murmuró Ron somnoliento.

—Ya te lo he dicho Ronald —Contestó susurrando la joven, mientras ajustaba la capa de invisibilidad sobre ellos para asegurarse de que no se les vieran los pies —, he comprobado el mapa del merodeador de Harry y él no aparece en el mapa. ¿Y cuál es el único lugar que no aparece en el mapa? La Sala de los Menesteres. Tiene que estar aquí dentro y nosotros tenemos que averiguar que está haciendo.

—Sí, genial —Dijo mordazmente el pelirrojo poniendo los ojos en blanco —, así que Harry va a poder elegir porque cabrearse más con nosotros, por registrar su baúl hasta encontrar el mapa del merodeador y la capa de su padre, por usar sus cosas sin permiso o por espiarle. No sé que le va a gustar más.

—¡Tenemos que protegerle! —Hermione parecía ofendida —, ha estado comportándose de forma muy extraña estos días. ¿Y si tiene problemas y no se atreve a decírnoslo?

—¿Y si está con alguien?

—Para eso tenemos la capa. Si está con alguien no nos verá y podremos analizar la situación con más calma más tarde. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que todo está bien, Ron. Ojala sea un escarceo amoroso y nada más, pero yo creo que si fuera eso Harry nos lo hubiera contado. Tengo el presentimiento de que oculta algo y sé que debe ser grave. Y te juro que esta noche no nos moveremos de aquí hasta averiguar que es.

NOTAS; Tanto si os ha gustado como si no me encantara recibir vuestros comentarios. ¡¡Animaos y dejadme alguno!!

¡¡¡Besos para todos!!!Gracias por leer!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notas:** ¡¡Hola a todos!! Espero que estéis bien!!!

Aquí dejo el nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis mucho, ¡¡¡ya nos vamos acercando al final!!! Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leéis la historia y sobre todo a los que tenéis el detalle de dejarme un comentario con vuestra opinión. Ahora mismo me veo inmersa en un motón de trabajo y me anima mucho leerlos. ¡¡BESOS!!

También agradezco una barbaridad a Zafy que me ayude beteando este fic, que si no fuera por ella estaría lleno de faltas de ortografía tan grandes como elefantes y de otras incongruencias XD.

Y por último, nada es mío y no gano dinero con esto.¡¡A leer!!

CAPÍTULO 13

Harry cruzó el umbral de la puerta casi con los ojos cerrados, mirando fijamente al suelo, pero el repentino sonido de unas voces infantiles le hizo levantar bruscamente la vista. Durante unos segundos se quedó completamente desorientado. Acababa de entrar en un compartimiento del expreso de Hogwarts, donde dos niños estaban sentados, frente a frente, charlando animadamente acerca de las reglas del quidditch. Atónito, Harry se dio cuenta de que esos niños eran Ron y él mismo, el día que se conocieron. Con nostalgia se fijó en el pequeño moreno de ojos verdes que había sido, con la ropa cuatro tallas más grande y tan remendada que podía haber servido como un trapo para limpiar cristales, ansioso por comenzar una nueva vida pero también aterrado por ello.

-¿Es verdad?-Preguntó una voz a su espalda, arrastrando las palabras.- Por todo el tren están diciendo que Harry Potter está en éste compartimento. Así que eres tú, ¿no?

Harry se giró a toda velocidad para encontrarse que la puerta por la que acababa de cruzar había desaparecido. En su lugar estaban tres muchachos que reconoció con facilidad. Uno de ellos era Malfoy, flanqueado por Crabbe y Goyle, que parecían mucho más delgados de lo que los recordaba ese día. De hecho los cinco chicos que estaban en el vagón, incluyéndose a sí mismo, le parecían imposiblemente pequeños.

-Sí.-Oyó contestar al pequeño Harry.

-Oh, éste es Crabbe y éste es Goyle. Mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

Harry miraba la escena fascinado, ya sabía que iba a pasar a continuación, ya lo había vivido. En unos segundos Malfoy se burlaría de Ron y él en consecuencia rechazaría su mano, provocando el inicio de la enemistad entre ellos. Aunque era parte de su vida, en ese momento se sentía fuera de lugar, un intruso en la escena. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer se detuvo a observar a Malfoy con detenimiento. Era tan joven…y junto a sus dos amigos se le veía aún más pequeño de lo que en realidad era, casi como si a pesar de sus guardaespaldas se sintiera perdido. El suave rostro estaba pálido y sus labios dibujaban la misma expresión de desprecio que mantuvo durante los años que estaban por venir.

-Muy pronto descubrirás que algunas familias de magos son mucho mejores que otras, Potter. No querrás hacerte amigo de los de la clase indebida. Yo puedo ayudarte en eso.

Ahí estaba, la mano que Harry no llegó a aceptar. Pero el moreno ya no prestaba atención a esa escena, que recordaba muy bien, si no que estaba completamente centrado en el niño rubio y en los pequeños detalles que la primera vez que se encontraron no supo ver. Probablemente porque era demasiado joven y estaba demasiado asustado ante sus nuevas perspectivas de futuro como para ver más allá de la apariencia de engreído que tenía en ese momento Malfoy. Pero ahora sí que estaba prestándole atención, y podía ver la fina película de sudor que adornaba su frente, el ligero temblor de su mano extendida y sobre todo la mirada de súplica que brillaba en sus ojos grises.

-Creo que puedo darme cuenta solo de cuáles son los indebidos, gracias.- El tono frío de su propia voz le sorprendió. ¿Cómo podía no haberse dado cuenta entonces de que Malfoy no le estaba pidiendo que estuviera en su bando? Le estaba rogando que le aceptara en el suyo. Durante unos segundos se odió a sí mismo, pero entonces comprendió, que él también era un niño. Acababa de llegar al mundo mágico y aún no tenía idea de lo que se le venía encima, ni de las grandes barreras que estaban separando ese mundo. Puede que ese día hubiera tenido la oportunidad de derribar una de ellas, pero no lo hizo.

Un fuerte aullido le sacó de sus cavilaciones. Scabbers, la _supuesta_ rata de Ron, estaba mordiendo con saña el dedo de Goyle que sacudía la mano desesperadamente para zafarse de ella. Con un último tirón la rata salió volando y se golpeó contra el cristal de la ventanilla. Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, asustados, salieron corriendo por la puerta y Harry se apresuró a seguirles, pero no fueron muy lejos, al menos no Draco. Mientras que sus dos gorilas corrían por el pasillo del tren apartando a la gente a empujones, Draco se había quedado a cierta distancia del compartimiento, mirando con inmensa tristeza la puerta que se había cerrado a su espalda. Repentinamente Harry se sintió terriblemente mal por él. En ese momento Draco se giró para mirarle directamente a los ojos.

-Aquí no está, Harry.-Dijo el niño rubio. Harry se quedó tan sorprendido que tardó unos segundos en contestar, no esperaba que Malfoy pudiera verle y mucho menos hablarle.

-Draco… ¿Dónde está? ¿Puedes decírmelo?

-Prueba por allí.- El pequeño señaló hacia una puerta de madera, igual a la que Harry había cruzado, que había aparecido en el centro del pasillo, completamente fuera de lugar.

-Gracias. Draco yo…lo siento.- Intentó tocar el hombro de Malfoy, pero no pudo, ya no estaba allí. Desconcertado, fue hacia la puerta. Todo estaba vacío y demasiado silencioso. Un instante antes el tren había estado lleno de estudiantes, pero ya no había nadie. Harry aceleró el paso, no podía concretar qué era, pero algo le estaba poniendo terriblemente nervioso. Respirando profundamente abrió la puerta y cruzó el umbral.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lo primero que notó fue una intensa claridad que le hacía daño en los ojos y que no le dejaba ver. Se colocó las manos frente a la cara para cubrirse, sintiéndose indefenso por su repentina ceguera. Cuando por fin pudo acostumbrarse a la luz y mirar a su alrededor descubrió que estaba en un especie de gran cuarto de juegos. Había juguetes por todas partes, tantos que la mayoría parecían estar sin estrenar, a Harry le recordó a el cuarto de Dudley sólo que con unas dimensiones mucho mayores y con muchos juguetes decididamente mágicos, muchos de ellos se movían solos. En el centro de la estancia estaba un niño rubio, de apenas cinco años, jugando con una especie de cubos que flotaban a su alrededor. Al acercarse más reconoció, sin sorprenderse, que aquel niño era Draco.

-¡Hola!- Saludó el pequeño con voz cantarina mientras agitaba la manita en su dirección.

-Hola.- Contestó Harry agachándose a su lado para quedar a su altura.- ¿Cómo estás, Draco? ¿Sabes quién soy?

-No…- Draco se levantó y acercándose a él se sentó en su regazo.- ¿Has venido a jugar?

-No, cariño.- Harry se había enternecido con el gesto del niño, y sin darse cuenta lo estrechó contra si, admirando la candidez de los ojitos grises que le miraban con total confianza. - Estoy buscando a un amigo mío, a lo mejor lo has visto por aquí.

-¿Jason?- El pequeño Draco lanzó un pequeño bostezo y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Harry.- ¿Te gustan mis cubos? ¿No quieres quedarte a jugar aquí conmigo? Siempre tengo que jugar solo…

-Te prometo que jugaré contigo luego, dentro de un tiempo…de verdad, pero ahora necesito que me digas donde puedo encontrar a Jason.- Harry habló con suavidad, mientras acariciaba el suave pelo del niño.

-Jason a veces viene a verme.- La voz de Draco cada vez sonaba más adormilada.- Entra por allí.

Draco señalaba una nueva puerta, idéntica a las demás, que de nuevo había aparecido en el centro de la habitación, resaltando como una mancha oscura en la claridad del cuarto. Harry miró a su alrededor buscando un lugar donde dejar a Draco, que ya se había dormido. Se levantó con él en brazos y lo llevó hasta un pequeño sofá blanco, casi tapado por un montón de peluches. Con dulzura tumbo al niño en el. Draco se dio la vuelta y se quedó hecho un ovillo, respirando con tranquilidad. Harry se agachó sobre él y le rozó los suaves labios con el dedo antes de inclinarse y besarle con suavidad.

De nuevo, Harry caminaba hacia la puerta, cada vez más acostumbrado a ello. Empezada a entender cómo funcionaba todo el asunto. Evitó preguntarse cómo diantres iba a volver al lugar donde había dejado su cinturón, si era incapaz de encontrar el pasillo. Cada puerta llevaba a un lugar diferente, y no había forma de volver atrás. Mirando una sola vez más al pequeño dormido en el sofá, se armó de valor y cruzó al otro lado de la puerta.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Otra vez era Draco, y estaba solo, pero esta vez se le veía más mayor. Harry calculó que debía tener unos trece años. Estaba tumbado en la que debía ser su cama, en lo que reconoció como su dormitorio en Hogwarts, las otras cuatro camas más del cuarto estaban vacías y por la suave iluminación debía ser de noche. Harry creía que Draco estaba dormido, pero un suave gemido del rubio le sacó de su error. No estaba dormido en absoluto, y una de sus manos estaba dentro de sus pantalones.

-¿Draco?- Preguntó Harry algo cohibido, pero el rubio no dio señales de haberle oído.

Nervioso, Harry vio como la mano de Draco comenzaba un rítmico movimiento fácilmente identificable. El moreno, contra todo pronóstico, estaba excitándose con la imagen. Por nada del mundo hubiera esperado encontrar a un joven Draco Malfoy masturbándose en su cama. El rubio se bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos hasta medio muslo, dejando ver una polla ligeramente más pequeña de lo que Harry la había conocido, pero indudablemente erecta y deseosa de atención. Con un gemido ronco Draco volvió a tomar con fuerza su erección y aumentó la rudeza del movimiento, mientras arqueaba la espalda y se mordía con fuerza el labio inferior, intentando ahogar sus sollozos sin conseguirlo.

-Potter…- Su nombre fue casi susurrado por el rubio, que continuaba sacudiendo su húmeda y enrojecida polla. Harry se quedó sin habla, Draco estaba pensando en él mientras se la meneaba con tanta fuerza que casi debía estar haciéndose daño.

Harry sentía la boca seca y la garganta rasposa, mirando a Draco se había olvidado de fabricar y tragar saliva, estaba hipnotizado por la escena. Draco estaba completamente sonrojado y había comenzado a emitir los suaves y cortos sollozos que indicaban que se iba a correr. Su polla brillaba por el líquido preseminal que caía también sobre su mano. Con un último y lastimero quejido, Draco se derramó totalmente, manado largos latigazos de semen a la parte delantera de su pijama. Harry estaba mareado y a duras penas pudo resistir los deseos de posar su boca sobre esa caliente polla y chuparla hasta eliminar cualquier rastro de leche.

Draco se había quedado completamente relajado y quieto. Harry buscaba con desesperación otra puerta en el dormitorio, no se sentía capaz de hablar con esa nueva versión de Draco, no después de lo que había visto. Por suerte allí estaba, justo entre dos de las camas desocupadas. A una velocidad alarmante Harry fue hacia ella, prácticamente caminando de espaldas, pero antes de que llegara a tomar el pomo de la puerta el joven rubio se giro para mirarle

-Mucha suerte.- Le deseó sonriéndole. Harry no fue capaz de hablar, a trompicones consiguió abrir la puerta y cruzarla sin dejar de mirar al muchacho sonrojado y sudoroso que yacía en la cama.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-¡¡¡Maldita sea Draco!!!- La fuerza de la exclamación hizo que Harry se diera la vuelta tan bruscamente, que oyó como le crujieron las vértebras. Era Lucius Malfoy el que gritaba.- ¡¿Cómo, maldita sea, has sido capaz de hacer algo así?! ¡¿Es qué tu madre no ha sufrido ya bastante?!

-Lo siento, padre.- La voz de Draco se elevaba apenas lo suficiente como para oírla a una escasa distancia, miraba al suelo avergonzado. Después de mirar bien al rubio, Harry no tuvo problemas para imaginar que estaba pasando. Era el día que Draco iba a hablar con su padre, después de su intento de suicidio.

-¿Qué lo sientes…?- Siseó Lucius.- ¿Sabes el susto que nos has dado?

Draco levantó la vista sorprendido, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que sus padres podían haberse preocupado por lo que había hecho. Lucius se levantó bruscamente del butacón donde había estado sentado y tomando con firmeza a Draco por la túnica le obligó también a incorporarse. Durante unos segundos el rubio pareció asustado, pero al ver que su padre sólo le sujetaba por los hombros para mirarle a los ojos, su miedo se torno extrañeza. Era obvio que Malfoy padre intentaba decir algo sin conseguirlo, abría y cerraba la boca como si buscase las palabras adecuadas sin conseguirlo. Finalmente acercó a su hijo hacía su pecho y le abrazó con fuerza, Draco le miraba sorprendido por el gesto y Harry comprendió que abrazarse era algo muy poco habitual en la familia Malfoy. Era una autentica señal de lo realmente preocupado que había estado su padre.

Harry se sentía muy incomodo viendo una escena en la que desde luego no estaba invitado. Era un momento demasiado íntimo y familiar, probablemente uno de los pocos momentos de ese tipo que Draco había tenido con su padre. Se suponía que no debía ver nada que Draco no quisiera. En ese instante el rubio le miró directamente a los ojos, aún dentro del abrazo de su padre, y le señaló un rincón de la habitación que estaba a su espalda. Harry se dio la vuelta esperando encontrar una nueva puerta, pero no fue así. Allí estaba Jason.

**Notas finales: **¡¡Gracias por leer!! Cuidaos mucho y pasad una linda semana. ¿Comentarios? Por fi, por fi…


	14. Chapter 14

**Notas del capítulo:**

¡¡¡Hola a todos!!!

No tengo palabras para expresar lo muchísimo que siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar de nuevo...(Victria baja la cara completamente avergonzada) De nuevo ha sido por motivos de salud, además de que he estado muy desanimada. El asunto es que lo siento muchísimo.

También se que este capítulo es cortito, pero para compensar la tardanza, espero actualizar de nuevo en pocos días.

Por último, para acabar de disculparme, siento tardar tanto en contestar los comentarios. Este fin de semana me he propuesto firmemente contestar todos, pero que sepáis que me han encantado y hecho muchísima ilusión. Mil gracias a todos y disculpad mi tardanza!!!!

Como siempre este capí ha sido beteado por la maravillosa Zafy, que es tan amable de ayudarme para que quede lo mejor posible.

Nada es mío, es de J.K, yo juego con su mundo para hacerlo más interesante XD.

CAPÍTULO 14:

-¿Jason?- Harry titubeó nervioso, las manos le sudaban y notaba la boca seca.- ¿Tú eres Jason?

El niño frente a él, estaba de espaldas, mirando hacia una nueva puerta de madera y no dio señal alguna de haberle oído. Harry no podía verle la cara, pero por el tamaño no debía tener más de cuatro o cinco años, no conseguía recordar a qué edad le había dicho Draco que murió Jason y se maldijo a sí mismo por ello. El pequeño llevaba un pijama azul claro, con dibujos que Harry, desde el lugar en que se encontraba, no podía apreciar bien. El pelo rubio parecía brillar, tal como hacía el del propio Draco con la luz del sol. De hecho, ese niño se parecía muchísimo al pequeño que había dejado dormido en el sofá del otro recuerdo. Se parecía _demasiado._

dicho que fuera hacia la puerta, que era por allí por donde Jason iba a verle…le había engañado. De hecho, en el libro del que habían cogido el hechizo, no había leído nada sobre que la persona en cuya mente se entraba pudiera dar ningún tipo de indicación. Tan sólo decía que se podían ver sus recuerdos y que no se debía interferir, pero Harry no sólo había visto los Entonces lo entendió. El niño que había dejado atrás no era Draco, era Jason. Al entrar en aquel cuarto, no había visto ningún recuerdo, había visto a un pequeño de cinco años jugando. Un pequeño que se había girado hacia él y le había hablado nada más entrar. No se había limitado a señalarle por donde debía ir, se había sentado en su regazo y le había pedido que jugara con él. Harry aún recordaba sus palabras, "siempre tengo que jugar solo…". Después, le había recuerdos, había seguido el camino que Draco le iba marcando. Sólo que no se lo marcaba Draco.

-Tú me has traído hasta aquí.- dijo Harry. No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. El moreno se sentía utilizado, Jason había estado jugando con él. Haciéndole seguir un camino que no le llevaba a ninguna parte.- ¿Por qué te dejas ver ahora? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Harry se acercó hasta el niño, sin llegar a atreverse a tocarle. Algo no concordaba con la historia que había oído de Jason. Draco le había dicho que estaba enfermo desde que nació, y que su enfermedad le había provocado terribles malformaciones por lo que ni siquiera podía levantarse de la cama. Pero el pequeño ante él era perfectamente normal, sin ningún daño visible. Además, Harry no podía estar seguro, pero juraría que Jason era más mayor cuando murió. Desde luego más de cinco años.

-Lo siento.- La suave vocecita parecía avergonzada y Harry sintió una ternura similar a la que sentía cuando estaba con Draco. – Se que queréis que me marche.

Jason se giró hacia él. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos brillantes anegados en lágrimas. Podía haber sido un niño que lloraba por que se había caído del triciclo, pero Harry sabía que no era así. Era un niño que había muerto y lloraba porque no quería estar solo.

-No es eso, Jason.- Harry se acuclilló a su lado. Tenía los mismos ojos grises que Draco.- No es que queramos que te marches, es que no puedes estar aquí. ¿Sabes por qué entraste en la mente de tu hermano?

-Quiero estar con él.- Contestó sorbiendo un poco por la nariz. La barbilla le temblaba.

-Jason…- Harry se encontró sin nada que responder, ¿Qué se supone que debía decirle? ¿Qué se fuera? En el fondo no era más que un niño pequeño sin saber a dónde ir.- ¿Por qué me has traído hasta aquí?

-Quiero atravesar esta puerta.- Señaló con la manita la puerta que tenía al lado.- Es el único sitio donde no me deja entrar, y sé que estoy yo. Son los recuerdos que tiene de mí.

-¿Cómo sabes que son tus recuerdos?- Preguntó el moreno con curiosidad.

-Porque no estoy en ninguna parte.- La angustia de su voz era más que evidente. Mientras Harry le miraba empezó a llorar con redobladas fuerzas.- Sólo puedo estar ahí.

El moreno se incorporó despacio y miró con detenimiento la puerta. No se diferenciaba en nada de cualquiera de las otras que había cruzado ya. Jason alzó sus manos hacia en una muda petición y Harry le tomó en brazos, acomodándole en la curva de su antebrazo. Suspirando, mientras apretaba contra sí mismo al niño que había venido a buscar, volvió de nuevo a cruzar una puerta sin saber que iba a encontrar al otro lado.

Draco soñaba. Ya no recordaba estar tumbado sobre su cama, ni estar en Slytherin, ni siquiera recordaba estudiar en Hogwarts. Sólo era consciente de la gran calma y tranquilidad que lo embargaban. Era como estar flotando en un mar cálido y suave, que lo mecía con delicadeza. De vez en cuando, podía ver unos hermosos ojos verdes, como si estuvieran reflejándose en la superficie del líquido que lo rodeaba. Le resultaban familiares, pero decidió que no era el momento adecuado para preocuparse por eso, estaba demasiado cómodo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese estado. Podían ser unas horas o unos años. No era importante, nada lo era en realidad, vivía feliz. Pero como todo en su vida, la felicidad no podía durar. Todo a su alrededor comenzó a agitarse. El mundo se volvió negro y la tranquilidad desapareció. Algo iba terriblemente mal, no sabía que era exactamente, pero tenía la impresión de que estaba siendo atacado por una amenaza que ni siquiera podía ver y de la que no podía defenderse. Así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Se puso a gritar.

Fuera de la sala de los menesteres Ron y Hermione, ambos cubiertos por la capa de invisibilidad, se miraron alarmados.

Un terrible grito atravesó los oídos de Harry a la vez que cruzaba la puerta. Todo se volvió negro, era la misma oscuridad densa y pesada que le había rodeado al llegar a la mente de Draco. Jason se puso a llorar de nuevo mientras se aferraba con fuerza a su cuello, clavándole las uñas en su desesperación. Harry le abrazó con fuerza, todo parecía girar a su alrededor provocándole ganas de vomitar. Repentinamente notó un tirón en el estómago y cayó al suelo, llevándose a Jason con él.

Harry no se había dado cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos hasta que notó unos deditos tocando sus parpados. Los abrió alerta, esperando encontrarse de nuevo en la oscuridad, pero no fue así. Lo primero que vio fue su cinturón, atado formando un círculo, sobre una alfombra roja. Volvía a estar en el pasillo por el que había llegado. No pudo evitar sentirse aliviado por ello.

Aún era consciente del peso de jason en sus brazos, todavía aferrado a su cuello. Le apartó con cuidado y le miró directamente a los ojos, pero el pequeño habló antes de que el moreno tuviera tiempo para pensar que decir.

-¿Lo ves?- Preguntó decepcionado, sus mejillas seguían surcadas por las lágrimas.- No me deja verlo. Si quiere que me vaya de aquí, tiene que dejarme ver sus recuerdos de mí. Todo lo que haya en esa sala.

-Está bien. Hablaré con él.-Harry aún se sentía mareado, quizá por eso tenía la impresión de que había algo muy raro pero era incapaz de precisar el qué. -¿Cómo puedo salir de aquí? ¿Lo sabes? – Notaba su voz extrañamente espesa, como si acabara de tomarse una poción de las que Filch requisaba a los alumnos más osados. Algo no iba nada, pero nada bien.

-Prueba con el cinturón.

De repente el cómo salir de la mente de Draco estuvo completamente claro para Harry. Dejó a Jason en el suelo y siguiendo un impulso se inclinó hacia él y le besó la punta de la rosada nariz.

-Volveré.- Le aseguró al pequeño rubio mientras, limpiaba con los pulgares los restos de lágrimas de sus mejillas.

Harry caminó hacia el cinturón, balanceándose ligeramente, como si estuviera borracho. Se colocó justo en el centro del cinturón, su vista se estaba volviendo borrosa, pero aun así pudo ver como Jason le decía adiós con la manita. El moreno le devolvió el gesto mientras una potente luz blanca surgía del suelo y le rodeaba. Debió ser fruto del mareo, pero mientras se desvanecía, Harry podía haber jurado que Jason había perdido todo el pelo.

Cuando el moreno abrió los ojos de nuevo, se encontró de nuevo en la sala de los menesteres, junto a la cama de Draco. El rubio estaba profundamente dormido.

Harry continuaba terriblemente mareado. Al levantarse se tambaleó y estuvo a punto de caer. Se fue acercando a la cama apoyándose en los muebles para mantener su precario equilibrio. Cuando por fin recorrió los cuatro escasos pasos que le separaban de Draco, tomó al rubio por el hombro y lo sacudió ligeramente, sin obtener ninguna respuesta. Estaba demasiado cansado y mareado como para intentarlo de nuevo, así que en lugar de gastar sus escasas energías en despertar a Draco, se tumbó junto a él y se abrazó con fuerza a su cálido cuerpo. Antes de dormirse, se acercó a los suaves labios entreabiertos y le dio un ligero beso.

**Notas finales:**

¡¡Gracias por leer!!! Ahora mismo estoy poniendo ojos de borreguito para mendigaros unos comentarios que me animaran mucho!!!!!

Besos a toooodoooos.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notas del capítulo:**

¡¡¡¡¡Hoooolaaaa a tooooodoooos!!!!!

Siento muchísimo mi laaarguísima desaparición. En este tiempo se me ha complicado mucho pasarme por aquí, espero que dentro de poco todo vuelva a la normalidad. Aceptare resignada todas las maldiciones que me queráis enviar. Os agradezco muchísimo los ánimos a todos los que os habéis preocupado por mí y me habéis animado con la historia. ¡¡¡Un enoooormeeee besazooo!!!

Y por supuesto, no puede faltar un enorme beso aplasta mofletes para Zafy, que me ayuda tantisimo con el fic. Gracias!!

CAPÍTULO 15:

-Entonces… ¿es como si estuviera poseído o algo así? – Preguntó Draco, ligeramente confuso.

-No, no lo creo.- Respondió Harry. – Simplemente es como si estuviera unido a tu mente. No te controla. Sólo está ahí.

Estaban sentados, con las piernas cruzadas, uno frente al otro. Las sábanas de la cama donde se acababan de despertar estaban enredadas a su alrededor. Harry estaba un poco preocupado por Draco. Desde que le había contado lo ocurrido en la incursión en su mente se había puesto extrañamente serio. Parecía no conseguir asimilarlo todo.

-Y… ¿estaba…normal? –Volvió a preguntar Draco. Esa era la parte que más le estaba costando aceptar. En cierta medida era lógico, él tenía una imagen de su hermano muy distinta, así que no conseguía imaginárselo de otra forma.

-Completamente. Parecía un niño de cinco años sano y normal. – Ambos hablaban prácticamente en susurros. Como si estuvieran cuchicheando sobre un tema prohibido. Puede que así fuera.

-Pero cuando murió no tenía cinco años… tenía ocho… y no estaba bien.- Draco tenía la vista clavada en algún punto entre ellos dos, como si no se atreviera aún a mirar a Harry a los ojos.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo, Draco. Pero tienes que conseguir abrir ese pedazo de mente que mantienes vetado. Es lo único que Jason a pedido. Si lo haces seguirá su camino.

-¡¡Pero es que no sé cómo hacerlo!!- Exclamó el rubio, mirándole por fin a los ojos.- ¿Cómo voy a abrir algo que no sé cómo he cerrado?

-En ese caso, creo que deberíamos buscar ayuda. – Sugirió el moreno. –Hay demasiadas cosas que no entendemos. Dudo mucho que solos consigamos algo.

Draco le miró en silencio. Ambos sabían quién era la única persona experta en legeremancia a quien podían acudir. Además era el único en quien Draco confiaría algo así: el profesor Snape. El hecho de que hubiera sido Harry el primero en sugerirlo sólo lo hacía aún más evidente. Necesitaban ayuda.

-Hablaré mañana con él. – Cedió Draco, suspirando.

-Hablaremos con él. – Harry ya estaba decidido a llegar hasta el final de todo el asunto, y no pensaba dejar a Draco solo en ningún momento. Además, después de conocer a Jason, se sentía obligado a hacer algo por él.

El rubio le sonrió como muestra de agradecimiento y antes de que el cerebro de Harry pudiera percibir lo que estaba pasando, Draco se lanzó sobre él tumbándole sobre la cama mientras le besaba con fuerza. Harry tan sólo tardo un segundo en responderle, hundiendo la lengua en esa cálida boca a la que en tan poco tiempo se había vuelto adicto. Poco a poco el beso se fue suavizando, hasta que por fin, separaron sus labios, jadeando ligeramente y se miraron el uno al otro. Draco se había acomodado entre las piernas del moreno, y aunque ya no se besaban, sus bocas continuaban peligrosamente cerca.

-Gracias.- Susurró el rubio débilmente mientras comenzaba a acariciarle el espeso cabello negro.- Por todo lo que estás haciendo por mí. Yo en tu lugar…no sé que hubiera hecho, pero ayudarte te aseguro que no. Seguramente me hubiera burlado, justo antes de correr a contárselo a todo el mundo.

-No. Estoy seguro de que no harías algo así.- Dijo Harry de forma contundente. Draco le miró con una ceja levantada.- Bueno, no con un tema como este.

Harry se elevó para besar al rubio de nuevo, disfrutando del hecho de tenerle tan cerca, de poder notar el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo y sentir su suave aliento en los labios. No le había dicho nada a Draco del terrible mareo con el que había abandonado su mente, ni de la sensación de que algo estaba terriblemente mal. Puede que ambas cosas no fueran más que efectos secundarios de andarse paseando por entre los recuerdos de otra persona. No le extrañaría nada que su propia mente se hubiera resentido, así que prefirió no poner a Draco más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Aún tenía muy frescas sus sesiones de legeremancia con Snape, y también la horrible sensación que se le quedaba por todo el cuerpo cuando acababan. No era nada agradable.

Draco había abandonado sus labios y en ese momento le besaba el cuello, alternando pequeños mordisquitos con suaves lametones. Harry estaba en la gloria, pero desgraciadamente para ellos, se acercaba la hora de irse. Con cariño acaricio la suave espalda del rubio por debajo de la camiseta.

-Draco…- Murmuró de forma casi inaudible.- Tenemos que volver cada uno a nuestra habitación, antes de que tengamos problemas.

El rubio levantó la vista, repentinamente serio.

-Ya estamos en problemas.- Dijo con contundencia, y Harry estuvo seguro de que no se refería sólo al fantasma.

-Hermione, esto es una locura. Vámonos ya, por favor.- Ron estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Nunca había tenido demasiada, pero el hecho de llevar, lo que a él le parecían horas, de pie ante una pared la había agotado por completo. Estaba a punto de amanecer y ya empezaba a dudar de que Harry estuviera realmente en la sala de los menesteres. Puede que hubieran mirado mal el mapa. El no encontrar el diminuto nombre de una persona paseándose en un enorme pergamino no tenia porque significar que estaba justamente en esa sala.

-Escucha…- Dijo la castaña llevándose un dedo a los labios en señal de silencio. Con un suspiro de resignación Ron presto más atención y entonces lo oyó. El ligero sonido, como de una piedra frotándose contra otra, que era característico de la Sala de los menesteres dejándose ver. Cuando volvieron a mirar hacia la pared había aparecido una enorme y elegante puerta. De un momento a otro se iban a resolver sus dudas. Conteniendo ambos la respiración, esperaron.

Con un fuerte chirrido la puerta comenzó a abrirse, dejando asomar la despeinada cabeza morena de Harry, que miró con detenimiento a ambos lados antes de salir por completo al escasamente iluminado pasillo. Ron iba a quitarse por fin la capa de invisibilidad para alertarle de su presencia, cuando Hermione le tomó del brazo pidiéndole con la mirada que esperara.

Harry se había girado de nuevo hacia el interior de la sala y parecía murmurar algo que no alcanzaban a oír, a alguien que aún permanecía oculto en el interior. El moreno hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole a la otra persona que saliera y un segundo después, apareció Draco Malfoy. Ron pudo escuchar la leve exclamación de sorpresa de Hermione, que se había cubierto la boca con las manos en un intento de sofocarla, se miraron brevemente el uno al otro antes de volverse de nuevo hacia la extraña escena que tenía lugar ante ellos. El pelirrojo comenzó a sentir un sentimiento indeterminado en el estomago que no auguraba nada bueno.

-¿Cuándo iremos? – Preguntó Malfoy en un tono amable que ni Ron ni Hermione le habían oído usar jamás, ni siquiera cuando hablaba con otros Slytherin.

-Supongo que mañana.- Contestó Harry con naturalidad, algo completamente inusual tratándose de hablar con Malfoy. Viéndolos así, parados uno frente al otro y hablando con tanta confianza, nadie diría que se trataba, supuestamente, de enemigos jurados. Ron tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-¿Tan pronto?- Repentinamente el rubio parecía incomodo.- Quizás deberíamos esperar un poco más… Ya sabes, preparar el terreno.

-¿Preparar el terreno? ¿Cómo?- Al contrario que Malfoy, Harry casi parecía divertido.- ¿Quieres que le llevemos unos bombones?

-No te burles.- Bufó Malfoy, aunque había empezado a sonreír.- Está bien, ¿entonces mañana?

-Será lo mejor. – Asintió el moreno -¿Qué te parece si nos vemos después de comer en el baño de los prefectos? Ya sabes, para preparar el terreno…- Dijo sonriendo con complicidad.

-Allí estaré. - Contestó el rubio riendo. –Ahora vámonos antes de que nos vea alguien.

En el instante en el que el rubio se giraba para irse, Harry le tomó de la mano y tiró de ella para acortar la distancia entre ambos hasta que sus labios se unieron en un profundo beso. El moreno tenía apoyada la mano en la mejilla del rubio, que se mantenía abrazado a su cintura, juntando ambos cuerpos todo lo que le era posible. Había tal silencio en el aire que se podían oír los suaves sonidos húmedos del beso y los amortiguados suspiros de los dos jóvenes, que parecían haberse olvidado de donde se encontraban y de que de un momento a otro iba a salir el sol. Completamente ajenos al hecho de que eran observados, rompieron el beso y se miraron con complicidad, sin romper aún el abrazo.

-Seguimos después de comer.- Susurró Malfoy sobre la boca de Harry antes de zafarse y salir corriendo por el lado izquierdo del pasillo, hacia los dormitorios de Slytherin. Harry se quedó parado un instante, con una media sonrisa en los labios, mirando en la dirección por la que se acababa de marchar el rubio. Con cuidado se llevó los dedos a los labios, como si rememorara el beso y aún con una sonrisa tomó el camino contrario.

Hermione miró asustada a Ron, por nada del mundo esperaba algo como lo que acababan de ver y a su cerebro le estaba costando procesar la información, pero lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento era la reacción que podía tener el pelirrojo. Miraba el sitio en el que Malfoy y Harry acababan de estar con la boca ligeramente entreabierta, Hermione podía haberlo encontrado cómico si no fuera porque sabía que ella debía tener una expresión muy similar.

-Ron…deberíamos irnos ya.- Dijo la castaña despacio, tanteando el terreno, aún no se atrevía a comentar nada sobre Harry. Cogió al joven del brazo y comenzó a guiarle de nuevo hacia los dormitorios.

-Le ha hecho algo.- La voz de Ron sonó firme y decidida.- Estoy seguro. Le ha tenido que hacer algo.

Hermione no se atrevió a contestar. Había visto la expresión de Harry siguiendo con la mirada a Malfoy y no parecía estar bajo ningún embrujo, más bien parecía… No, mejor no pensarlo todavía.

Cruzaron juntos el retrato y entraron en la sala común de Gryffindor justo en el momento en el que los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a colarse por las ventanas. Sólo entonces Hermione se atrevió a hablar de nuevo.

-Harry ya debe haber llegado. Puede que no se haya dado cuenta de que no estás. – La castaña hablaba de forma cautelosa, como si temiera despertar a un dragón.- Lo mejor será que subas y te acuestes, mañana tendremos tiempo para hablar con él.

-Antes de comer.

-Sí, antes de comer.

Sin dirigirle ni una palabra más, Ron se dio la vuelta y comenzó a subir la escalera de piedra que llevaba a las habitaciones de los chicos. Hermione tuvo la impresión, de que también estaba enfadado con ella.

**Notas finales:**

Espero que hayáis disfrutado con este capi tan tardío...cualquier comentario me hará feliz hasta límites insospechados. ¡¡ANIMAOS!!

Prontito el siguiente capi!! Un besoooo!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notas del capítulo:**

¡¡Hola a todo el mundo!!

Se que ahora mismo os gustaría darme collejas por mi larga ausencia (y sé que me lo merezco...) pero no encendáis las antorchas por ahora y ya si eso me prendéis fuego después el capi XDXD. Para compensar es un pelín más largo de lo habitual, y no os preocupéis, sé que estoy siendo muy tardona pero jamás se me ocurriría dejar el fic sin terminar. Ya queda poco y estoy preparando un apoteósico final!!! (JOJOJOJOJO...)

Un ENORME besazo para Zafy (aún más enorme de lo habitual) que me ha beteado el capi tan maravillosamente como siempre a pesar de tener un dedito muy dolorido. No tengo palabras guapa!! Mil gracias!!

Ya sabéis que nada es mío. Todo de J.K.

CAPITULO 16:

Harry despertó más contento de lo habitual, lo cual era extraño, ya que apenas había dormido un par de horas. Pero se sentía bien, la habitación estaba bañada por un resplandor que se le antojo fantástico, y se respiraba tal quietud y tranquilidad que le daba pereza tener que levantarse de la cama. Aún así hizo un gran esfuerzo y después de estirarse como un gato, se puso en pie casi de un salto.

Miró hacia la cama de Ron, dispuesto a despertarle como todas las mañanas. La sorpresa fue que la cama de su amigo estaba vacía y perfectamente hecha, lo que indicaba que los elfos domésticos ya habían tenido tiempo de hacer su trabajo. Asombrado, Harry comenzó a recoger su ropa, dispuesto a bajar a desayunar. El resto de sus compañeros seguía en la cama y eran perfectamente audibles los suaves ronquidos de Neville. Era extraño que Ron fuera el único que no estuviera durmiendo, desde que se conocían no podía recordar ni un solo día en que el pelirrojo se hubiera despertado antes que él. Descontando, por supuesto, los días de navidad, pero nunca ningún otro. Harry decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto, después de todo tenía otras cosas en que pensar. Cómo en su reunión con Snape…pero no, tampoco quería pensar en eso. Lo mejor sería centrarse en la cita con cierto rubio para después de comer. Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez pudiera adelantarla un poco, al fin y al cabo, era domingo y no había clases. El moreno empezó a vestirse con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Hermione, mantenía su mirada en las tostadas que con tanto empeño estaba untando. No se atrevía a levantar la vista desde que Ron se había sentado junto a ella en la mesa de Gryffindor. Sabía que debían comentar lo que habían visto unas horas antes junto a la sala de los menesteres, sobre todo porque Harry no tardaría en llegar y tenía miedo de cómo pudiera reaccionar Ron al encontrarse de frente con él. Por no decir cuando viese a Malfoy, que tampoco había llegado, si normalmente ya había problemas cuando se cruzaban era mejor no imaginar que podía suceder en ese momento. Lo más sensato era trazar un plan de acción antes de que esto sucediera, pero la expresión de Ron la amedrentaba y no quería arriesgarse a provocar una explosión de furia en pleno comedor al sacar el tema. Armándose de decisión, respiro hondo y se giró hacía su compañero.

-Ron…

-Debo irme.- La cortó el pelirrojo levantándose con brusquedad.

-Pero Ron…- Intentó de nuevo la castaña.

-Quiero ir a volar un rato al campo de quidditch ,Hermione.-Dijo tajantemente el joven.- Luego hablaremos.

Hermione prefirió no decir nada más y le observó alejarse hacía las puertas del Gran Comedor. Tal vez no fuera mala idea que volase un poco antes de hablar con él. Le ayudaría a descargar adrenalina antes de encontrarse con Harry. Ella aún no sabía qué pensar exactamente sobre lo que habían visto. Era como si de repente, al abrir una puerta, se hubieran encontrado a Hagrid besando a Dumbledore… y aún así, eso les habría sorprendido menos.

-Buenos días.

La alegre voz de Harry la pilló desprevenida provocando que se sobresaltara. Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no le había oído acercarse.

-Harry…buenos días.- Contestó con suavidad. De repente se había dado cuenta que no sabía qué decirle ni cómo mirarle después de lo que había descubierto.

-Hermione, ¿sabes dónde está Ron?- Preguntó el moreno mirando a su alrededor.- Cuando me he despertado ya no estaba, pensé que estaría contigo.

-No…- Hermione dudó un instante en si decir la verdad o no, no era para nada conveniente que Harry fuera a buscar a Ron al campo de quidditch- No lo sé, creo que ha ido a la biblioteca.

-¿A la biblioteca? ¿Ron?- Harry levantó una ceja sorprendido mientras mordía con entusiasmo un bollito de crema, en ningún momento había dejado de sonreír.

-Sí…-El cerebro de la castaña funcionaba a toda velocidad.- ¿No recuerdas que la profesora Sprout le había castigado con un trabajo? Ya sabes…por estropear la cosecha de orquídeas venenosas…

Harry no parecía nada conforme con esa explicación, pero por suerte, justo en ese instante entraba en el comedor Draco Malfoy, seguido de cerca por Crabbe y Goyle, y el moreno pareció perder el hilo de la conversación. Hermione aprovecho ese momento para fijarse bien en el nuevo lenguaje corporal de Harry cuando veía a Malfoy, hasta entonces no había notado cuanto había cambiado, en ambos en realidad.

Antes Harry evitaba por todos los medios mirar a Malfoy, y cuando por casualidad lo hacía se le ponía la misma expresión que cuando miraba algo desagradable que se le hubiera pegado el zapato. Malfoy por su parte parecía deseoso de que Harry se fijara en él, pero tan sólo para poder dedicarle su mejor rictus de desprecio y asco. Pero en ese momento, la entrada del Slytherin estaba surgiendo el efecto contrario. Harry parecía no poder apartar la vista de él, como si fuera un exquisito trozo de chocolate. Malfoy, por su parte, había hecho su entrada tan altanero como siempre, pero su mirada se desviaba constantemente hacía la mesa de Gryffindor y cuando por fin localizó a Harry, su rostro pareció en cierto modo… suavizarse. Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada durante un segundo en el que parecieron saltar chispas, luego, tal como había entrado Malfoy se dirigió hacia la mesa de Slytherin mientras Harry le seguía con la mirada.

-¿Harry?- Tanteó Hermione con precaución.

-¿Sí?- Harry tenía una extraña expresión de ensimismamiento.- ¡Ah! Ron…Bueno, supongo que le veré luego y ya me contara con detalle dónde ha estado.

Continuaron desayunando en silencio. Hermione estaba sentada de espaldas a la mesa de los Slytherins y con Harry en frente, así que ella no podía ver a Malfoy pero Harry sí. La castaña tenía que contenerse para no mirar hacia atrás y ver lo que estaba haciendo el rubio. Aunque por la cara de Harry parecía que estaban manteniendo algún tipo de comunicación gestual. Harry parecía haberse olvidado de nuevo de que ella estaba allí. El moreno, que había pasado a ignorarla totalmente, hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza y se levantó de la mesa dejando su desayuna casi intacto.

-Tengo que irme, Hermione.-Se disculpó el moreno de forma acelerada.- Había olvidado que yo también tenía que hacer un trabajo para la profesora Sprout.

-No es problema, Harry. Te acompaño a la biblioteca y buscamos información juntos… ¿De qué es el trabajo?- Aunque la joven sabía perfectamente que no existía tal trabajo, se sentía reacia a que Harry se fuera con Malfoy, cómo estaba segura de que iba a pasar.

-Pues la cosa es que no lo recuerdo…- Harry parecía nervioso. Hermione pudo ver cómo, efectivamente, Malfoy volvía a cruzar el salón de nuevo hacia la puerta apenas diez minutos después de haberla atravesado.- ¿Por qué no vas yendo para la biblioteca y me esperas allí con Ron? En cuanto recoja mis cosas me reúno con vosotros.

-Claro…- Contestó la chica viendo claramente la mentira, o tal vez verdad a medias.

Sin una palabra más Harry se fue del comedor. Dejando a la castaña con la sensación de que nada que tuviera algo que ver con Draco Malfoy podía ser bueno, aunque incluyera a uno de sus mejores amigos.

Harry cruzó las puertas del Gran Comedor y miró a ambos lados con avidez. Draco estaba unos metros más allá, apoyado en la pared de uno de los pasillos que llevaban a las clases y por eso mismo uno de los menos transitados al ser domingo. El rubio le dedico una mirada llena de significado y le hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza indicándole que le siguiera. Apartándose de la pared Draco comenzó a andar hacia el frente de forma desinteresada y con las manos en los bolsillos. Después de asegurarse de que nadie se estaba fijando en él, Harry le siguió.

Caminaron uno detrás del otro varios metros, hasta que al doblar una esquina Harry se encontró con unos preciosos ojos grises, aunque no tuvo tiempo de procesarlos muy bien ya que unos segundos más tarde estaba siendo besado con fuerza en los labios. No tardó en rodear con los brazos la suave cintura de su rubio atacante para estrecharlo aún más contra su cuerpo. Jadeando ligeramente, dejaron de besarse, pero no rompieron el abrazo.

-¿No nos íbamos a ver después de comer?- Preguntó Harry divertido, acariciando con suavidad un pedacito de cadera desnuda sobre el pantalón del rubio.

-Pensé en adelantarlo un poco…- Respondió Draco con una sonrisa pícara.- ¿Qué ha sido eso?- Susurró apartándose repentinamente.

-¿El qué?- Harry había estado tan abstraído que no había notado nada.

-No sé…Me había parecido oír algo –Dijo dubitativamente Draco.- Déjalo, vamos…tú eliges, buscamos un aula vacía o vamos al baño de prefectos…

-¿Dónde tardaremos menos en llegar?- Repentinamente Harry tenía muchas ganas de ir a cualquier parte donde pudieran estar solos.

-En este pasillo hay muchas aulas…- Rió el rubio señalando una enorme puerta a su espalda.- Y supongo que el baño debe estar muy transitado a estas horas.

Harry le besó de nuevo, con renovada pasión, y sutilmente comenzó a llevar a Draco hacia la puerta del aula mientras rezaba porque no estuviera cerrada con llave. Efectivamente, no lo estaba.

-¿Has planeado tú esto?- Preguntó el moreno extrañado, arrastrando con él a Draco hacia el interior de la clase.

-Digamos que hace un rato me he tomado la libertad de asegurarme de tener algún sitio disponible.

Sin dejar de besarse, comenzaron a quitarse el uno al otro las túnicas. Aunque el aula estaba fría, ninguno de ellos lo notó. Harry empujó a Draco contra la pared mientras lamía sus labios cada vez con más urgencia. Ambos se lanzaron al suelo, quedando el moreno entre las piernas de Draco, que continuaba con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Harry llevo su mano al cinturón del rubio, lleno repentinamente de una imperiosa necesidad, y lo desabrocho junto con la bragueta. Draco había comenzado a respirar con dificultad incluso antes de que el moreno comenzara a hurgar en sus calzoncillos hasta conseguir sacar su enrojecida y húmeda erección. La mano de Harry empezó con suavidad a masturbar la polla de su compañero, que ya no podía evitar los gemidos que sacudían todo su cuerpo. Draco había dejado de besarle y ahora mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y el entrecejo fruncido. Una fina capa de sudor brillaba sobre sus mejillas y su frente, dándole una imagen casi luminosa. Con calma, Harry fue bajando la cabeza hasta encontrarse de frente con esa maravillosa polla que comenzó a chupar casi con veneración. La respiración del rubio se aceleró aún más y Harry notó como posaba una de sus manos en su cabello, aunque no la mantuvo ahí mucho tiempo, ya que sin mediar palabra la condujo hasta el bulto en los pantalones del moreno y con un par de rápidos movimientos liberó su erección.

Harry succionaba con fuerza, arrancando quejidos cada vez más fuertes de Draco, que continuaba intentando pajearle. Con algo de esfuerzo, y sin sacarse la polla del rubio de la boca, Harry se giró para darle mejor acceso a su propia erección, con lo que Draco pudo comenzar a bombearle con entusiasmo.

-¡Oh!...joder…así…Lo haces muy bien, Harry. – Casi sollozaba Draco entre jadeos.- Estoy a punto…

Harry se sintió halagado por las palabras del Slytherin, que realmente parecía no poder aguantar mucho más. El propio Harry, tan centrado cómo estaba en su tarea, podía notar también que su orgasmo era inminente. Draco estaba haciendo un gran trabajo allí abajo, jalando y tironeando de su polla en los momentos justos. De hecho, si Harry aún no se había corrido, era en gran parte porque la concentración que le estaba requiriendo hacerle una buena mamada a Draco lo evitaba, pero ya se acercaba el momento y estaba deseando dejarse llevar. Con la mano que tenía libre, acunó los testículos del rubio, que agradeció el gesto dejando escapar un profundo gemido. Mientras giraba y apretaba los huevos, Harry llevó su dedo índice hasta la entrada de Draco y, sin llegar a meterlo, lo usó para estimular la zona.

El cuerpo de Draco se puso a temblar sin control, intuyendo lo que venía a continuación , Harry apretó sus labios contra la polla del rubio, que un instante después se corrió en su boca lanzando pequeños gemidos al aire y agitándose cómo si le hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica. Con esfuerzo, Harry se tragó todo el semen que había llegado a su boca, disfrutando secretamente de su sabor y provocando que él mismo alcanzara el orgasmo, regando con su semilla el suelo y la mano de Draco.

Agotado, Harry se dejó caer sobre el regazo de Draco, que aún con los ojos cerrados , empezó a acariciarle distraídamente el pelo.

-Me parece que hoy nos espera un gran día,- Murmuró complacido el moreno. Draco, en silencio, tan sólo sonrió.

Harry caminaba distraído hacia su Sala Común. Después de despedirse de Draco había ido hacia la biblioteca, esperando encontrar allí a Ron y a Hermione, pero no había sido así. La biblioteca estaba prácticamente desierta y sin rastro de sus amigos. Extrañado, decidió volver a la Casa de Gryffindor, por si acaso habían vuelto cansados de esperarle. No había visto a Ron en toda la mañana y eso era muy poco usual. Normalmente los domingos pasaban casi todo el día los tres juntos.

Aunque desde luego, últimamente él mismo hacía cosas que nunca podría haber imaginado, y mucho menos con Draco Malfoy. Pero curiosamente, ya no se sentía raro con él. Era como si le hubiera conocido de nuevo, como si se tratara de una persona diferente, o más bien, como si Draco estuviera dejándole ver que _era_ diferente a como la gente se imaginaba. Esto hacía sentir a Harry especial, se le estaba permitiendo ver algo que nadie más podía. Era casi abrumador.

Iba completamente absorto en sus pensamientos, cuando de repente le vio. Al final del pasillo, mirando directamente hacia él, estaba Jason. Su carita infantil estaba llena de sangre, que parecía salir de su nariz y que le manchaba el pequeño pijama azul. Estaba llorando.

Harry se quedo petrificado. Con un hipido, Jason se llevó una manita a la cara, como si tratara de detener la hemorragia y echó a correr por el lado derecho del pasillo. Harry por fin reaccionó y salió corriendo tras él.

-¡¡¡Jason!!!- Le llamó el moreno a gritos. Pero cuando dobló el pasillo ya no había rastro del pequeño, pero si se encontró con un considerable grupo de alumnos que agitados formaban un corro en pleno corredor.

-¡¡Dale Ron!!- Harry no sabía quién había hablado, pero al oírle tuvo un escalofrío.

Abriéndose paso a codazos, Harry consiguió llegar hasta el centro de la pequeña multitud, y pudo ver que lo que todos contemplaban tan exaltados. Era una pelea. Draco y Ron se estaban peleando. Ron mantenía a Draco, que sangraba profusamente por la nariz, cogido por el cuello y aplastado contra el suelo alentado por los vítores de los observadores, que aplaudían y animaban al pelirrojo. Harry se lanzó hacia ellos, y cogiendo a Ron por los hombros lo apartó bruscamente del rubio que sangraba en el suelo.

-¿¡¡Qué diablos te pasa Ron!!?- Exclamó el moreno enfurecido.

-Tú…- La voz de Ron salió casi como un siseo, pero no fue eso lo que provocó que Harry diera dos pasos atrás sorprendido, fue la mirada de odio que por primera vez vio en los ojos de su amigo. Antes de que pudiera volver a hablar la severa voz de la profesora Mcgonagall resonó contra los muros del castillo.

-¡¡Malfoy!! ¡¡Weasley!! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Cuando la profesora llegó hasta los alumnos el corrillo de curiosos comenzó a diluirse a toda velocidad. Todos parecían haber recordado que tenían otras cosas que hacer muy lejos de allí. La mirada de la mujer se paró en la ceja partida de Ron y en la nariz de Draco y no le costó atar cabos -¿Estaban peleando? Es vergonzoso… ¡¡Los dos a mi despacho!! ¡¡Ahora mismo!! ¿Potter, ha tenido usted algo que ver con esto?

-No…Profesora yo…- Logró balbucear Harry.

-¡¡Entonces a su Sala Común ahora mismo!!- Ordenó Mcgonagall en un tono que no daba lugar a réplica.- ¡¡Ustedes, vengan conmigo!!

Antes de irse, Draco miró a Harry y le hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza. Ron por el contrario siguió a la profesora sin girarse en ningún momento hacia él. Al ver a ambos alejarse, Harry notó una terrible opresión en el pecho y algo le quedo inmensamente claro. _"Lo sabe"._

**Notas finales:**

Espero que os haya gustado!! Muchísimas gracias por leer!! Por fi, animaos a dejarme algún comentario aunque sólo sea para maldecirme... (pucheritos)


End file.
